It Is Pretending Right?
by GleeThings
Summary: Finn and Rachel decide to help each other out. Finn will pay Rachel to pretend to be his girlfriend for one night. The idea is perfect, it's a win-win! When it carries on past that one night it is still pretending right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****A short introduction chapter. I hope you enjoy this fic. I have done a Fuinn fic but I also love Finchel so here we go.**

Finn signalled for the bartender to bring him another beer as soon as he finished the last. His last conversation with his mother was circling around in his head.

_"I just think that if you brought a girl to Burt and I's wedding anniversary party you would be happier there." Carole had told him earlier that day._

_"But I don't have a girlfriend to bring!" Finn had had this conversation a billion times recently._

_"Why don't you bring that girl Quinn, she was nice." Carole asked. Her son had been single for a long time and some relatives were now questioning if he was gay like his brother Kurt._

_"Quinn and I broke up 2 years ago!" Finn reminded her yet again._

_"Then why don't you call one of the girls you have been on a date with recently?"_

_"Because I don't like any of those enough to date again." Finn rubbed his face tiredly. He didn't have a girlfriend; was that such a big deal?_

_"Look sweetie. I have Burt, obviously; Kurt has Blaine, Artie had Kitty, Sam has Mercedes, Santana has Brittany; even Puck will most likely be screwing a girl in the closet. You are the only single one left." Carole reminded him for the tenth day in a row._

_"What's wrong with me being single?" Finn asked._

_"Nothing is wrong with it but I just want you to be happy."_

_"I have to go to work." Finn sighed and walked over to the door. Just as he was about to leave his Mom shouted to him._

_"Just think about it ok?" Finn nodded and left._

Finn was better single anyway. After years of girls breaking his hearts he now lived his life on pointless one night stands.

Now that it was getting his Mom stressed Finn wanted to bring someone purely to get her off his case. There was no one he could introduce to his family that he knew now and he couldn't get into a serious relationship in a week.

Finn took another mouthful of beer and looked around the bar. There were plenty of girls dotted around. Each half decent one was already being stared at by a man playing darts or pool though.

He sighed and turned back to his beer.

"Is this seat taken?" A sweet voice came from beside him.

"No it's not." Finn replied without looking who the voice belonged to.

"Can I sit here?" The person asked.

"Sure." Finn patted the empty chair and looked at the woman. He had definitely seen her before but couldn't put a name to the face.

She was certainly a small woman with long brown hair. She had big brown eyes and when she smiled her white teeth were dazzling. Her hapy face was infectious as she smiled widely.

"Finn Hudson, right?" The girl smiled wider as she recognised him. "I take it by the look on your face you don't remember me. I'm Rachel Berry."

Finn nodded as he remembered her. Of course it was Rachel Berry. She had dated his best friend Puck for about a week a few months ago. They had only gone out to help the other hide who they truly had feelings for. Finn was one of the few who knew that.

"I remember now." Finn confirmed and sipped his beer.

Rachel ordered herself a drink before turning back to Finn. "By the fact you're here alone I can tell you're here for the same reason as me, to drink your sorrows away."

"Something like that." Finn admitted. "What's the matter with you?"

"I got stood up."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry." Finn knew the horrible feeling of being stood up all too well.

"It's fine." Rachel smiled at the bar counter.

"You seem quite happy for someone who just got stood up."

"The guy was a jerk. He was a family friend that I never wanted to go out with but someone set us up together. He was called Jesse St. James. If anything I'm kind of relieved he never showed up but it did hurt my feelings a little."

Finn nodded in understanding. He had been stood up 3 times and each time he felt disappointed. Questioning what he had done wrong. It had shook his confidence and helped put him on the endless train of one night stands he was on now.

"What are you here for?" Rachel asked eventually.

"It's a long story." Finn told her and gulped more of his beer.

"I got time."

"Well it's my Mom and Burt's wedding anniversary a week today and everyone has been bugging me to bring a girlfriend but I don't have one and I haven't had one for a year and a half." Finn looked down and laughed. "That is not a long story and is barely anything to complain about."

Rachel giggled a little. "It's fine, Finn."

"If I did take someone I would need them to be special to introduce them to my family." Finn continued and Rachel nodded.

"I get it. I only introduced one guy to my Dads and he turned out to be a male prostitute called Brody." Rachel confessed. "Ever since I've made sure I_ really _know the guy before bringing them home."

Finn chuckled at her example of a male prostitute and Rachel glared at him showing him she was still ambarrassed about it.

"So is business still booming?" Rachel asked with a wink. "Are you still bringing in the big bucks?"

It was no secret to anyone that Finn Hudson owned one of the biggest internet company's in the world and now had over 200 million dollars to his name.

Despite having a _lot_ of money Finn liked to live a normal life. His penthouse apartment on the Upper East side of New York was the only indication that he was rich.

"Of course." Finn nodded with a smile. Though he didn't like to brag about his company he couldn't help being proud of it. "What do you do now?"

"I still work on Broadway." Rachel told him.

"Anything big come up yet?"

"No." Rachel looked down. "Sometimes I wonder whether I will ever be the huge star I've always dreamed to be. I wonder do I really have what it takes?"

"I'm sure you do Rachel. That time I heard you sing at karaoke you were incredible. You blew everyone away with Rain On My Parade." Finn reassured her. "That big part is right around the corner for you."

"Well I hope so; I don't have much of the money my Dads gave me left which means if I don't get a big role soon I may have to give it up and get a normal job." Rachel finished the rest of her drink now looking sadder than when she enetered the bar.

"I should be going. Good Luck with finding a girlfriend." Rachel stood up and patted Finn's back as she walked past him.

"Good Luck getting some money." Finn called after her. When Finn heard of people struggling with money he felt incredibly guilty at how much he had.

Finn's face lit up as an idea came to him. He jumped from his bar stool and ran after Rachel until he found her just down the street from the bar.

"Rachel!" He called after her. She turned around and waited for Finn to catch up to her.

"What?" She asked when he was panting next to her.

"I had a great idea that could solve our problems." Finn said as he caught his breath. He should really go to the gym more.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Rachel clearly doubted he could come up with a solution.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was shocked at how abrupt he was.

"I mean you're not really going to be my girlfriend." Finn explained to her. "Just pretend to be for my Mom's wedding anniversary party so I can make her happy."

"And were does that get me?" Rachel asked with a hand on her hip.

"I will pay you." Finn thought his idea was great; they would both win. The offended look on Rachel's face told him that she though differently.

"Finn I don't need your money! I'm a big girl I can look after my-"

"How does a thousand dollars sound?" Finn interrupted her. Rachel stopped to consider before ultimatly deciding not to.

"No Finn! I am fully capable of finding a job and taking care of myself." Rachel folded her arms over her chest.

"What about two thousand? Five thousand? Ten thousand? Name your price! It will solve both of our problems so everyone wins." Finn thought this was such a good plan; how could she not like it?

"Finn, I don't want to do this. I can pick up a few more part time jobs and make my own money." Rachel turned around and started to walk away.

"This is like an acting job. Your role is my girlfriend and I will pay you Ten Thousand dollars! It will be practice for when you do get a role and it will be great for your improvisational skills!" Finn shouted after her.

Rachel stopped as she considered this. It would be great practice. with ten thousand dollars she could stay in New York and carry on trying for Broadway. She _would_ be ending both their problems.

Rachel turned around and walked back to Finn. "Fine then." Finn grinned wide. "Meet me tomorrow and 11.00am outside that starbucks." Rachel pointed to the Starbucks across the street from them.

"What for?" Finn frowned confused.

"If I'm going to do a good job in this role we need to know each other for it to be believable. You need to know everything about me and I need to know everything about you." Rachel said and stuck her hand out.

"Why do I need to shake your hand?"

"To confirm we have a deal." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and shook it herself. "11.00am sharp!" Is the last thing Rachel said before walking away.

What had Finn gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and following. This is the Starbucks scene and I will post the party soon. Please review. Tell me what you would like to happen, if I should carry on writing etc. Thank you.**

The next day Rachel arrived at Starbucks at 10:50am. She ordered heself a coffee and sat at a table. She waited there for fifteen minutes with no sign of Finn.

She looked around the room one more time with no sign of Finn anywhere. She had told him 11:00am sharp right? It was now exactly 11:06am and Rachel got up to leave.

She was in no mood to sit around and wait for him. She didn't need him or his money and she certainly didn't need to practice her acting skills.

Just as she reached the door she heard a voice from behind her. "Look who finally decided to show." Rachel turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"I came ten minutes early Finn, you're the one that was late." Rachel said with some anger in her voice.

"I wasn't late." Finn replied.

"I sat at that table so I saw everyone who walked in and I never saw you!" Rachel pointed to a nearby table that surely enough had a great view of the entrance.

"You never saw me because I arrived fifteen minutes early. I beat you at your own game Rachel." Finn sounded proud of himself.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go sit down." Rachel walked to a table in the corner of the room and sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" Finn asked as he sat across from her.

"No, I've already drank mine waiting for you."

"Suit yourself." Finn got comfortable in his seat and watched as Rachel looked for something inside her bag. "What are you looking for?" He finally asked.

"My booklets. Oh, here they are." Rachel pulled out two booklets and handed one to Finn.

"What's this?" Finn asked and scanned through it.

"I need to know everything about you so I've filled one in and you need to do that one." Rachel explained.

Finn frowned at the questions. "Is this really neccessary?" He asked.

"Yes, of course it is. If you were my boyfriend I would want to know you well." Rachel answered and handed him a pen.

"So I have to know all of this about you?" Finn asked. The tone of his voice suggested it was a ridiculous thing.

"Yes. So fill it out." Rachel pointed to the first question. "What's your full name?"

"Finn Hudson. You know that already." Finn began to write his name in the empty space next to the question.

"Do you have a middle name?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Finn replied with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know what that is."

"It's Christopher."

"Then your full name is Finn Christopher Hudson." Rachel answered matter-of-factly. Finn scribbled out his name a rewrote it, this time including Christopher.

Finn wrote the answer to a few more questions. He occasionally shot Rachel a questionable looke at some of the questions written.

"You missed your siblings." Rachel pointed out as Finn skipped a question.

"I have a step-brother called Kurt." Finn sighed and wrote the answer.

"Any pets?" Rachel read the next question.

"Nope." Finn said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you getting annoyed?" Rachel asked.

"Because this whole booklet is ridiculous!" Finn put the pen down and leant back on his chair.

"No it isn't! How could your girlfriend not know when your birthday is?" Rachel questioned him. "Do you know when my birthday is?"

Finn shook his head in response.

"Well right there, second question on my booklet you will see that it's December 18th." Rachel pointed to the answer.

"Fine." Finn sat up and began answering more questions. Once he had finished he leant back and held his now aching wrist.

"One more thing." Rachel handed him a sheet of paper with the image of a family tree on it. "Fill that in."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Finn said as he rolled his eyes.

"I kid you not. Now fill it in!" Rachel handed him the pen again. Finn was about to put up an argument but decided he would probably end up doing it anyway so he should stop wasting time and fill it in.

"Now I knew about Burt but I didn't know if you had a step-mom." Rachel said after a few more minutes.

"No I don't." Finn said barely looking up.

"Well does your Dad have a girlfriend? More importantly are him and your Mom on good terms? Will he be there?" Rachel asked.

"He _didn't _have a girlfriend; they _were _on good terms and he definitely _won't_ bethere." Finn answered.

"What do you mean?" Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"My Dad died when I was a baby." Finn still didn't look away from the piece of paper.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and her mouth fell open. "I'm so sorry Finn." She said.

Finn looked up at her having finally finished the family tree. He reached over the table and pushed her chin up to close her mouth. "Don't leave your mouth open, you'll let flies in."

Rachel smiled a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up your Dad."

"It's fine. How could you know?" Finn tried to laugh a little despite the situation not being funny in the slightest.

"It's ok to be upset about it Finn." Rachel said picking up on the fact that Finn had become uncomfortable since the conversation changed.

"I know." Finn said with another uncomfortable laugh. "So are we done with this?"

Rachel smiled a small smile. "Yes. Here is my information and family tree." They exchanged their booklets and glanced over them quickly. "Oh and the last thing we need to discuss is PDA."

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Public Displays of Affection." Rachel replied and picked another pen out of her bag. "Write this on the back of the booklet." She told him.

"Do we need PDA?"

"Of course! What new couple don't show their affection?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

"So what's ok?" Finn pulled the cap off his pen and got ready to write.

"Hand holding is an obvious one." Rachel said as she wrote.

"What about my hand on your back?"

"Of course." Both jotted that down as well.

"What about my hand on your _ass?"_ Finn asked with a playful raised eyebrow.

"Don't push it Finn." Rachel pointed her pen at him accusingly and he put his hands up in defence. "Kisses on the cheek and forehead are fine."

"What about lips?" Finn asked as he wrote.

Rachel looked up. "Um... Sure I suppose a peck on the lips is fine."

"What about a sneaky make out in the corner when we think no one is looking? No one will doubt us after that."

Rachel looked suprised at how far he was willing to go. "Well I suppose we have to put on a good performance." Rachel took note of that one as well. "I think anything else along those lines will be fine."

They both lent back and relaxed for a few minutes. Rachel put her papers and pens in her bag and watched as Finn folded his notes.

"Oh, I have something for you." Finn rooted around in his pocket and pulled out a cheque for a thousand dollars and handed it to Rachel.

"What's this for?" Rachel asked with a confused face.

"It's an advanced payment if you will." Finn said with a half smile. "I'll give you the ten thousand after Saturday."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile. "So..."

"Have you got any plans?" Finn asked as he glanced at his watch.

"No."

"Fancy going for an early lunch?" Finn asked as he put his jacket on.

"Sure I could eat something." Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag.

Finn walked towards the door with Rachel close behind. He got a cab to his favourite cafe and walked Rachel inside.

They stood in line and Rachel looked around. Though she had never been to this cafe she knew it was a fancy place and was not happy about having to pay for the over-priced food.

Five minutes later it was their turn to order. "I'll have a beef burger please." Finn requested and looked down to Rachel.

"I'll have a salad." Rachel said and pulled out her purse.

"That'll be $11.95 please." The barista said in her cheery voice and Rachel began to pick out her money.

"Rachel, don't worry I'll pay." Finn said as he handed over the money.

"What? Finn, you're paying me enough on Saturday." Rachel said as she tried to give Finn her share of the money.

"No don't worry about it." Finn took his change and they walked to their table number to wait for their lunch.

"So what present should I bring on Saturday?" Rachel asked as they sat down.

"You don't know my Mom, you don't need to take a present." Finn said with a chuckle.

"I can't go to a party without a present." Rachel insisted.

"Then I'll give them my present from the both of us." Finn smiled.

They chatted about what they had been up to for the past few months and what the plans for Saturday was.

By the time they had finished their lunch they were well acquainted again.

"I'll see you on Saturday then." Finn said with a smile.

"See you Saturday." Rachel smiled back. Both stood awkwardly for a few minutes until a cab stopped for Rachel.

She quickly, and awkwardly, hugged Finn and climbed into the cab. She waved to Finn as she drove away. Saturday should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the party. This was going to be the main challenge but I decided to change my plan a little so I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed. Please keep reading and review! **

Saturday slowly but surely rolled around. Each day the nerves grew inside Rachel. She had studied the leaflet Finn had filled out for days now and she felt like she was studying for a test.

Every day she texted Finn to ask if he was studying as well and each time he replied saying he has been but he was taking a break. He also had texted her everyday to express his nerves.

Rachel had spent two hours getting ready and was finally done. Finn had told her it was a black tie event so she wore a long, black dress with white lace around the neckline. She wore matching black high heels to go with it. She had her hair curled and pulled it over one shoulder.

She checked herself over in the mirror and grabbed her clutch bag. Why was she so nervous? She had done plenty of plays so why was this such a big deal?

She told herself it was because she wanted it to go well for Finn, her friend; but the truth was she really did want his Mom and Burt to like her. She couldn't explain why but his family liking her seemed like a big deal.

Had she prepared for this role so much that she was actually beginning to believe she was his girlfriend? No, they were friends.

Rachel's phone buzzed and she opened a text to reveal that Finn was waiting outside with the car. She felt a flutter of nerves in her stomach as she made her way outside.

As soon as the car came into view her eyes were drawn to Finn. He looked handsome in a black suit. He was freshly shaven and his hair was styled with not a strand out of place. When he saw her he walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Finn said as he pulled away.

"It's fine. Let's just hope they believe us." Rachel smiled at his panicked face.

"You look beautiful by the way." Finn looked Rachel up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You clean up well."

Finn opened the door and helped Rachel into the car. He closed the door behind her and walked to the other side and climbed in. He gave the address to the driver and lent back.

"You need to relax, Finn." Rachel said after a few minutes of watching him try to hide his nervousness, and doing a bad job at that.

"What do you mean?"

"If you go in looking like that everyone is going to know that there is something wrong. You need to relax and have faith. They are going to believe us, Finn. Don't worry." Rachel grabbed his hand and rubbed it reassuringly.

"I hope they do." Finn admitted and looked out of the window.

A few minutes later Rachel spoke again. "Before we go in we need to decide how we met."

"They know we met when you and Puck went out though, my friends will recognize you." Finn frowned.

"Well how did we meet again? How did you ask me out?" Rachel explained.

"Maybe something simple. We ran into each other at the store?" Finn asked with a shrug.

"Or something romantic?" Rachel pointed out.

"Ok. How about we both reached for the last carton of milk, our hands touched, our eyes met and we instantly fell for each other?" Finn asked as a compromise.

"Well that could be believable. We got to talking and you asked me on a date. This happened three weeks ago and you asked me to be your girlfriend a week ago, got it?"

Finn nodded as they pulled up outside the venue. Finn got out of the car and opened Rachel's door. Rachel climbed out and Finn closed the door behind her.

"You ready?" She asked as she took his hand ready to make an entrance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Finn nodded and squeezed Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked down at their hands with a smile. They fit together perfectly and it just felt right. She brushed off the feeling as they strolled into the building.

When they got inside the room where the party was being held was beautiful. As soon as they got inside a woman saw them and came rushing over; a bald man was close behind.

"Finny you're here." They woman said as she hugged him.

"Hey Mom." Finn hugged her back tightly. As soon as he pulled away the bald man came over and hugged him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Finn." They man said as he patted his back.

"Who's your friend?" Carole asked when he had pulled away.

"Rachel, this is my Mom, Carole and my Step-Dad, Burt." Finn introduced. "And this is my girlfriend, Rachel." Finn put his arm around Rachel and held her waist.

"Girlfriend?" Carole said in a quiet but hopeful voice.

"Yep." Finn nodded and his Mom shook hands with Rachel followed by Burt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carole said with a smile on her face.

"Because we only went exclusive a week ago. We've been seeing each other for three weeks but I asked her to be my girlfriend a week ago. I wanted to surprise you." Finn smiled at how happy his Mom looked.

"That's great Finn, I'm so happy for you." Carole smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Finn asked confused. He thought she would be happy to see he had a girlfriend.

"These are happy tears. Because you finally have a girlfriend again." Carole laughed and wiped her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Hummel." Rachel smiled at them both. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"It's nice to meet you too." Burt and Carole said in unison. "Well we have to go greet other guests but we'll talk later." Carole and Burt walked away.

"That went well. They totally believed us." Rachel smiled and held both of Finn's hands as she walked to stand in front of him.

"Well when we talk later we'll have to make sure they still do." Finn looked relieved. He couldn't explain why but whenever Rachel held his hands it felt like they should always be holding hands. But they should be holding hands for real. He ignored the feeling telling himself it was just because he hadn't had a girlfriend in so long.

"Your Mom and Burt keep glancing over at us." Rachel observed quietly.

"Do you think they're onto us? Did I make it obvious? How can we throw them off the track?" Finn panicked out loud. He knew he should have looked up some online acting classes.

"Don't panic, Finn." Rachel reassured him. "We just need to look happy and into each other."

"And how do we do that?" Finn took a side glance over to his Mom who sure enough was looking at them.

As he turned back to Rachel she began to giggle. He frowned unsure of what she was giggling at until she flirtatiously hit his chest. Was she trying to throw them off the track? She stopped laughing and smiled up at Finn coquettishly.

"You're so funny Finn." Rachel said loudly enough for the people surrounding to hear. "I love that about you." Rachel stood on tipped toes so she could kiss Finn's cheek.

She kissed it slowly three times; each time moving closer and closer to Finn's mouth. She had done this without thinking about it and now she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Just before she made it to Finn's lips she was interrupted.

"Finn, you never told me you was dating." A woman's voice pulled them away from each other.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Finn asked surprised.

"Your Mom invited me. She said she'll explain why properly when I'm here." Quinn explained. "So who's this?" She looked to Rachel.

"Oh, sorry. Quinn this is Rachel Berry; Rachel this is Quinn Fabray." Finn introduced them as he put his hand on Rachel's back.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said as she put her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"Likewise." Quinn smiled but ignored her hand. After a few seconds Rachel realized she wasn't going to shake it and brought her hand back to her side.

"So is this your girlfriend?" Quinn asked Finn.

"Yes, she has been for a week." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and tried to hide her confusion as to why this was such an awkward exchange. She was surprised when she felt Finn's hand slowly go lower until he was touching her ass.

Trying to act like this was normal she smiled up and Finn who winked at her.

"So I haven't spoke to you since-" Quinn started but was interrupted by Finn.

"Since you cheated on me and broke my heart?" Finn finished for her.

"Yeah." Quinn looked down awkwardly.

"Hey honey, how about we go get a drink?" Rachel came to the rescue to save them from the conversation.

"Yeah that sounds good." Finn took Rachel's hand. "It was... interesting to see you again Quinn." Finn said as he was pulled away by Rachel

Finn and Rachel had an hour of drinking, sitting and chatting to some relatives. Since they had got there early not many people had been there when they arrived but now the place was packed with family and family friends.

Finn had simply sat with his arm around Rachel while Rachel had her hand on his leg so they didn't have to do much acting other than telling the story of them meeting again and again.

Finn glanced over his shoulder to see his Mom walking towards him. He prepared himself for more details on him and Rachel but was surprised when that wasn't what she wanted.

"Finn can I speak with you for a moment. Alone." Carole said when she got close enough for him to hear her.

"Sure. I'll just be a second." He gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek and walked to the side of the room with his mom.

When they got to the side of the room Carole made sure they were out of ear shot. She smiled to a few people around and accepted some congratulations before turning back to face her son.

"I really wish you would have told me about Rachel." Carole said.

"Why? I thought you'd like the surprise." Finn frowned in confusion. This was what his mom wanted.

"I loved the surprise and I'm glad you're happy." Carole smiled up at him.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well I thought that you would be coming alone and I didn't want that so I thought I would invite a single person that you know in the hope you'd hit it off." Carole said with a sigh. "I made some calls and I found someone I thought you'd be happy with and someone I knew you like."

"That's sweet mom but I don't need her. I have Rachel." Finn shrugged like it was no big deal. "Who was it anyway?"

"The person I found for you was Quinn." Carole admitted as she glanced around the room.

"That's why you invited her?!" Finn asked in shock. "Quinn broke my heart why would I want to date her again?"

"Well I thought you had forgiven her." Carole said in her defense. "You loved her once and you was happy. That was a long time ago and she's grown up quite a bit."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm dating Rachel." Finn looked over to Rachel who was watching him. As soon as he looked at her she looked away and was embarrassed to be caught looking at him.

"I know. I told Quinn the misunderstanding and she said it was fine and that she will talk to you later." Carole looked around the room and noticed Quinn on her way over to them. "She's coming now. I'll let you two clear things up." With that Carole walked away as Quinn arrived.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Hi." Finn replied.

"I know before was a little awkward but I want to clear the air." Quinn smoothed over her dress. "Can we start over?"

"Start over as in what?" Finn asked.

"As in put the past behind us and start fresh." Quinn smiled hopefully.

Finn sighed as he thought about it. "Fine."

"Well, Hi I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn said with a smile as she put her hand out for Finn to shake.

"Finn Hudson." Finn shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Finn."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine." Sarcasm was dripping off his every word.

"Finn, why can't we sort this out." Quinn said with a sigh of frustration.

"Because you cheated on me! You broke my heart! I can't just sweep that under the rug!" Finn pointed out.

"Well that was years ago! I made mistakes but you should just forgive me at least!" Quinn rubbed her face tiredly.

"Why should I forgive you?" Finn asked.

"Because you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future." Quinn smiled a little as she watched Finn think. When she put it like that he felt he should give her one more chance.

"Fine. You're forgiven." Finn pulled his face into a small half smile.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and pulled Finn into a hug. He hugged her back and smiled. The hug lasted a second too long though so they both pulled away.

"I should get back to Rachel." Finn said and pointed in the direction she was sat.

"Sure. I'll speak to you later." Quinn waved as she walked away. Finn walked over to Rachel who was now sat alone.

"Hugging another girl. Way to make people believe we're dating." Rachel whispered sarcastically when he sat down. Did he detect a hint of jealousy in her voice? No, he must be hearing things.

"She's an old girlfriend and we just made up, the hug was allowed." Finn whispered back as he put his arm around her to make sure he was keeping up his acting.

"Really? Because I saw your great Aunt Janet watching you and I'm sure she was confused." She hissed to him.

"My great Aunt Janet is like 100 years old. She still gets confused over who's president." Finn looked down at Rachel who glared at him. "Will you calm down no one suspects anything."

"Well you better hope they don't." Rachel spat back at him before grabbing her bag and standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She half walked and half stormed away. What was her problem?

The next hour of the evening went by smoothly. When Rachel returned from the bathroom she seemed to be in a better mood. They had got some food from the buffet table and sat down at the table as they ate. No one seemed to bother them for that hour; everyone was too busy chatting and dancing to even notice Finn or Rachel.

Somehow through the evening they had slipped out of their acting and now were acting just like the friends they were again. Neither had noticed but they were chatting as friends and weren't showing any PDA.

As Finn took a gulp of beer he saw someone sit across from him in the corner of his eye. He looked to see who it was and smiled at the sight of his step brother Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." Finn said with a smile.

"Hello Finn. Who is the lovely lady you have come with this evening?" Kurt glanced at Rachel with a critical eye.

"This is Rachel." Finn nodded toward Rachel. "And this is Kurt." Finn nodded toward Kurt.

"Kurt the step brother. I've heard so much about you." Rachel remembered what she had read in Finn's leaflet and went into acting mode.

"All good things I hope." Kurt said with a small chuckle. "How long have you guys been friends?"

Hearing Kurt say friends so casually reminded Finn that this was supposed to be his girlfriend and he panicked and try to continue the charade.

"Actually Rachel is my girlfriend." Finn shuffled closer to Rachel and put his hand on her thigh.

"Oh, oh sorry." Kurt apologized. "I didn't realize. You never told me and you just didn't look romantically involved; you just looked like friends."

"Are you kidding? Of course we're romantically involved. Rachel is amazing! I love this girl!" Finn pretended to laugh but his acting was very rusty and Kurt wasn't stupid.

"You're in love? Really?" Kurt asked skeptically. "No offence but you don't look very in love."

"Oh yeah, well no offence but you shouldn't just jump to conclusions." Finn was getting defensive as his nerves grew. "Of course I love Rachel."

Kurt still didn't look convinced and Rachel knew it. She was supposed to be a brilliant actress. How had she let her charade slip?

"Actually Kurt, there's a thin line between loving someone and being in love with someone. Me and Finn love each other a lot but we're not in love. We've only been dating a week." Rachel tried to save herself and Finn.

"Oh please you guys are about as subtle as a gun." Kurt said with an eye roll. "After years of watching cheesy romantic films and a year of dating Blaine I know a couple when I see one and you are not a couple."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was shocked. How did he know they weren't a couple? "We are a couple."

"Everyone else in this room might be the most gullible people on the planet but I am not like them. You are not a couple." Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes we are!" Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"No you're not! I was sat on the table behind you in Starbucks on Saturday and you were planning this whole act!" Kurt snapped back and this surprised both Finn and Rachel.

"You know that we're not dating?" Finn said just a little above a whisper.

"Yes I do. Why are you lying?" Kurt lent forward to make sure no one else could hear their conversation.

"Because everyone wants me to have a girlfriend and I couldn't take the pressure anymore!" Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"We are just two friends helping each other out." Rachel told Kurt. "Have you told anyone about us?"

"No, but I wanted to tell you to drop the act and tell mom the truth." Kurt suggested to them.

"I can't, and I won't." Finn shook his head as the idea was out of the question. "She seemed happy and Rachel and I don't want to disappoint her again. I do that a lot and I want her to be proud for once."

"Proud? She is obviously proud you own one of the largest companies in the world but do you really think that she'll be proud of you lying to her about having a girlfriend?" Kurt questioned him.

"Well no she wouldn't but you're not going to tell her so she won't find out will she?" Finn said with a threatening tone through gritted teeth.

"You know what?" Kurt replied. "I'm not going to tell her. There is a time in life when you have to realize that you can't impress all the people all the time. So you can make your own mistakes and you can clean up the mess after them."

Kurt stood up and walked away leaving Finn and Rachel in a state of shock. Was he right? Should they just tell Carole the truth?

"Are we going to tell your mom that we're faking it?" Rachel asked breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"No." Finn replied simply. "We've made in more or less all night so we may as well finish it. Besides after tonight I'll fake a break up and we'll be done."

"Ok then shall we go dance?" Rachel asked as she stood up and held out a hand.

"Ok but I must warn you I have two left feet." Finn smiled as he took her hand and stood up. "You may be leaving with a few broken toes tonight.

Rachel smiled and shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

Finn and Rachel decided to leave and walked over to Burt and Carole to say goodbye. They had had another grilling from Carole asking about their relationship but they had done well and lived through it.

"Mom." Finn tapped his mothers shoulder and she span around to face them. "Me and Rachel are going to head home now but we had a great time."

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mr and Mrs Hummel." Rachel smiled sweetly at them both.

"Oh, it was our pleasure sweetie." Carole hugged Rachel and squeezed her for a moment.

"Actually we wanted to ask you something." Burt said to Rachel as he put his arm around his wife. Rachel raised her eye brows as if to ask what they wanted.

"We wanted to know if you would like to join us on our week away in Florida." Carole asked nervously.

"Uh, Mom what are you doing?" Finn asked surprised at the invitation.

"Burt and I bought a new house in Florida as a kind of holiday home. To celebrate our anniversary a group of us are all going to spend a week there including Finn, Puck, Santana, Britt, Artie, Kitty, Will, Emma, Quinn and maybe a few more. We wanted to know if you would like to come since you and Finn are an item now." Carole had hope in her voice and Finn felt guilty.

"I don't think Rachel would want to come Mom." Finn said trying to get out of the situation.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm really busy so..." Rachel said with an apologetic voice.

"Oh please, you have to come." Carole insisted. "I won't take no for an answer. It'll be fun!"

"Well..." Rachel tried to think of a reason to stay but she couldn't think of one.

"Great! Then it's settled. On Monday we'll all fly to Florida! I'll sort out your plane ticket. I can't wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so this is the beginning of Florida. It is a week long holiday and I have decided that 1 chapter = 1 day. I will put each day on the top of the page for you all. Also I am doing my GCSE's at school now which means I don't have much writing time but I will use all the time I have to make sure you aren't waiting for chapters. I'll try and get 1 chapter every week at the least. Enjoy!**

Day 1: Monday

The rest of Saturday night went by in a whirl. Finn had given Rachel her check and arranged when to pick her up on Monday to go to the airport. Maybe Kurt was right when he said to tell Mom the truth because now it was much too late to back out and he had to pretend for a whole week to be Rachel's boyfriend.

But those thoughts aside, life was too short to regret things so he ultimatly decided to embrace what was happening and at least have fun with it. How could he not enjoy a week in Florida with his family and a nice, pretty, funny yet albeit bossy girl?

He pulled up in his car outside Rachel's apartment building and smiled when he saw Rachel was already stood outside waiting with a huge pink suitcase and a carry on bag.

He opened his car door and walked over to help her with her luggage. "Hey, how are you?" He asked when he reached her.

"I'm a little tired seeing at it's 3am but I'm good. What about you?" Rachel replied as she watched Finn pick up her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Nervous." Was his simple reply as he closed the trunk and climbed back into the drivers seat. "So how much money am I paying you for the week?" Finn asked once he was in the car and so was Rachel.

"You're not paying me anything. I think the free trip to Florida is payment enough." Rachel said with a giggle as she buckled her seat belt.

"Are you sure?" Finn checked. "I could give you another ten thousand if you want."

"No Finn, it's fine." Rachel clarified.

Finn smiled and started the ignition. "JFK here we come!"

Finn and Rachel had met the large group that were going at the airport. Rachel was introduced to so many people it was a little overwhelming even for her.

The group had decided that some people would stay in Burt and Carole's house while others would stay in a nearby hotel. Finn and Rachel were lucky enough to be in the house but they had to share a room because Carole and Burt were 'under no illusion that they would never spend the night together.' Burt's words.

Also staying in the house would be Carole and Burt obviously, Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Kitty (because of his wheelchair), and Quinn.

Finn had no idea why Quinn was even invited but apparently his mom and Quinn's mom had become close recently which made Carole close with Quinn as well.

As they boarded the plane Finn was seated next to Rachel with Carole and Burt in front of them and Quinn and Puck behind them. Finn didn't mind where he sat but he knew from the moment he saw the flight attendant that Puck wouldn't be in his seat much.

Finn sat in the aisle seat so he wouldn't have to stumble over Rachel if he needed the toilet and Rachel wanted to look out of the window. Rachel had never flown in a plane before and was incredibly nervous.

Just as the flight attendant finished explaining the information and instructions about what to do in the case of an emergancy everyone was told to put on their belts and take off was soon.

Finn wasn't a fan of flying so as they were about to set off he gripped the arm rests and squeezed them tighly. As the plane began to move he closed his eyes. He hated watching the ground outside get lower and lower down.

"You scared of flying Finn?" He heard Rachel's voice next to him.

"Just a little." Finn said with the best chuckle he could muster.

Finn felt the plane lift from the floor and a second after it did he felt a small hand on top of his. He opened his eyes to see Rachel also a little scared.

"You scared too?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Just a little." Rachel replied with the best laugh _she_ could muster.

Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and they comforted each other until the plane was horizontal again.

"I am never going to like that feeling." Rachel asked as she released the breath she never knew she was holding.

"Me neither." Finn shook his head.

"You two do realise you have more chance of winning the lottery than you do of a plane crashing." Quinn's voice came from behind them.

"I know but it's still possible." Finn replied without even turning around.

At that moment he realised that he was still holding onto Rachel's hand but he didn't let go. Partly because he was supposed to be her boyfriend but mostly because he didn't want to. Instead he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

She also must have forgotten they were holding hands because after he squeezed it she held it tighter. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and she smiled at the feeling.

He didn't know whether it was the feeling of having a girlfriend or the fact that the girl was Rachel but he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. He could see his Mom glancing at them so used the moment to kiss Rachel's forehead.

When Finn kissed Rachel's forehead she felt a burning sensation where his lips had touched her skin. She felt her face flush crimson red and a smile graced her lips.

She had also noticed Carole looking at them so she smiled up at Finn. "I'm really looking forward to this week with you." She said to him.

"Me too." Finn smiled down at Rachel and then put his forehead against hers. It had been so long since Rachel had had a proper boyfriend who really cared about her that she had forgotten how nice it felt to have someone admire her.

Even now with Finn he didn't want to be doing these sweet gestures he just had to to persuade his mom that they were dating.

She felt Finn pull away from her and she sat back up. She already missed the feeling of his head against hers, but why did she?

"Aww, you guys are the cutest couple ever." Carole's voice came from infront of them. Rachel giggled a little and Finn pulled a half smile.

"Thanks Mom." Finn said as he looked admiringly at Rachel. She could have sworn it was sincere but he looked away all too soon.

"I told you you'd be happy with a girlfriend Finn. Every mother wants to see his son in love and now I can finally see it." Carole smiled and looked at both Finn then Rachel.

"I wouldn't say we're in love yet Mom, it's only been a week..." Finn said with a shrug.

"I see the way you two look at each other. You are happy, you want to be together, you can see the chemistry between you. You might not be in love now but you will be soon. Trust me." And with that Carole turned back around.

Carole's words hit both of them in different ways.

Finn thought that if he did want to be with Rachel it would explain a lot. It would explain why he enjoyed being with her so much and why he enjoyed being her boyfriend more than just friend. Maybe his looks were real but Rachel was an actress. Hers weren't and he knew it.

Rachel was surprised. Did they really look like that? Yes Rachel had thought about being with Finn for real but it had just been for her role. She loved pretending to be Finn's girlfriend but she had thought it was because she was acting not because of the guy she was acting with.

Was Carole right or were they both just better actors than they thought?

About half an hour after take off, Puck honoured them with his presence after being away for the last 20 minutes. No one bothered to ask where he had been because they were scared of the grotesque, detailed explanation of where he was. And where little Puck had been.

Quinn got up and left for the bathroom seeing as she now knew it wasn't being occupied by Puck and his lady friends. Puck decided to strike up a conversation with Finn and Rachel.

"So Berry, how you been since you left the Puckasaurus?" Puck asked as he leant forward so he would be closer to them.

"I've been good Noah, thank you for asking. How have you been?" Rachel replied as she turned in her seat to face him.

"I've been great. Changing chics more times then you've changed your underwear." Puck told them and both Rachel and Finn exchanged a glance, half in amusement and half in disgust.

"Did things work out with you and the guy you used me for?" Puck spoke freely knowing that Finn knew all about it.

"Obviously not seeing as I'm with Finn now." Rachel took Finn's hand and squeezed it. "What about you?"

"No, Lauren was great but after a month of me begging she still wouldn't let me motorboat her. That's when I realised that bitch was crazy." Puck shook his head and Finn and Rachel shared the same glance as before but with more disgust.

Finn turned back around in his seat and noticed Quinn on her way back from the bathroom. Then he noticed a man was blocking her from passing him. Finn looked closer and realised that the man was flirting with her and trying to make her go out with him but Quinn clearly didn't want to give him the time of day.

Finn decided he would go to help so he told Rachel he would be back soon and walked over to Quinn and the man. As he got closer he could see the man was only a small man with dark brown curly hair.

Finn stood just behind the man and folded his arms. "Is there a problem here?" He said in his manliest, toughest voice.

At the sight of Finn's 6 foot 3 body, the small man visibly cowered a little but wasn't in the mood to give in. "No we're just exchanging phone numbers." He said as his voice quivered slightly.

Quinn frowned and shook her head to show that she didn't want to go out with him so Finn stood a little taller but didn't want to make a scene. He just wanted to help Quinn sit down without an argument or any violence needed.

"Is that right honey?" Finn directed to Quinn with raised eye brows.

"No it's not." Quinn said with a glare to the other man.

"Then shall we go sit down?" Finn said and held out a hand to Quinn who nodded and accepted his hand.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was your chic." The man said with an over dramatic apology.

Finn nodded his acceptance and walked Quinn back to their seats. When they got back Rachel looked shocked and a little hurt and Puck just looked surprised at their hand holding

"Wow Finn, your cheating on Rachel with Quinn? You could have done a better job at hiding it." Puck said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not cheating on her, I'm-"

"You're breaking up with her and instead of telling her you're showing her? I don't know whether that's harsh or genius." Puck looked like he was contemplating the options. "I figure it's both."

"I'm not doing that, we were-"

"You're having a threesome?" Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You got boring Berry over here to agree to a threesome? Well colour me impressed."

"Puck, that's not what we're doing!" Quinn said as she sat down. "He was just helping me escape from a sleeze ball who was asking me out."

Finn may have misread her expression but Rachel actually looked relieved that he wasn't dating Quinn. He sat back down and Rachel put her head on his shoulder. Without even thinking about it he kissed the top of her head.

He must really be getting used to Rachel being his pretend girlfriend.

After what seemed like forever, the plane had finally landed, they had got their bags and had arrived at Carole and Burt's house.

As all of the cabs pulled up outside the house everyone noticed just how big it was. They knew it was big but this house was _huge. _Burt's Mom and Dad had been rich. _Very_ rich. So when they died everyone was of course devastated but let's just say the millions of dollars that Burt had invested certainly nursed the heartache.

Finn grabbed his and Rachel's bags out of the trunk of the cab and walked into the house. It was beautiful to say the least.

They were stood in a huge hallway with a wooden floor and beige walls. Two flights of stairs curved on either side of the room and at the top you could see a large landing.

Finn noticed a door at one side of the room and opened it to see a huge kitchen that was fully equipt with all of the necessary cooking utensils and more. It would have been Jamie Oliver's heaven.

He closed the door and walked to another door which when he opened he found a large living room. On the wall was a wide screen, high definition TV and many comfortable chairs faced it.

"Come here you two I'll show you to your room." Carole called from the hall.

Finn slung his duffle bag onto his shouder and picked up his suitcase in one hand and Rachel's in the other. He followed his mother upstairs with Rachel close in tow. From the landing there were many different doors leading to different rooms. Carole showed them to one and left them to get settled.

When they opened the door they were both surprised at how nice it was. A double bed was pushed to the wall with curtains tied to poles at the four corners of it. An open door led into a walk-in wardrobe that looked like it could fit Kim Kardashian's large array of outfits.

Another door was closed but once opened they found an en suite bathroom. It had a large bath so couples could enjoy a romantic evening in there but also a large shower that if Finn and Rachel weren't just friends then Finn would have expected many good times in there.

Back in the bedroom a flat screen TV was on the wall with a love seat facing it and two double glass doors led to a balcony.

Rachel looked at the room in surprise. This wasn't even their proper house and it was stunning. She walked over the the glass doors and stepped onto the balcony.

It had a perfect view of the back garden. The garden was large with a swimming pool at the back. Most of the garden was grass except for a wooden platform by the house. A hot tub could also just be seen at the side of the house.

Rachel walked back into the room where Finn stood and smiled. "This house is gorgeous."

"I know. I knew it was nice but not this nice." Finn looked impressed.

A knock at the door caught their attention and they both turned to face the door in time to see Carole enter. "Is this room ok?"

"Carole it's perfect." Rachel answered for them.

"I'm glad you like it." Carole smiled widely. "I chose this room for you because it's very much for a new couple."

"What do you mean?" Finn frowned. He would like this room on his own. Nothing suggested it was a couples room he thought.

"Well the double bed with a curtain for any... activities you may want to do and the bath for times when you want to... save water by sharing and-"

"Mom please stop talking about my sex life." Finn pleaded with his Mom.

"OK fine; I'll let you two lovebirds unpack." And with that Carole left closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten over her." Finn apologised for his mom.

"It's fine. I'm sure she's just happy to see her son in a happy relationship." Rachel smiled and unzipped her suitcase.

"It's a shame it's a lie." Finn said quietly, almost to himself as he started to unpack his dufflebag.

Rachel heard what he said and smiled sympathetically. She knew the feeling of trying to impress her friends and family with an incredible boyfriend but it seemed impossible to be able to find one.

Finn clearly wanted to be in a relationship which made her feel more bad for him. She shouldn't have agreed to lie to his mom at all and she knew that but she really needed the money. At least now she could make rent.

Finn opened the closet and pulled out a spare duvet and some pillows.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed." He said and Rachel smiled as a way of thanking him. How could such a sweet guy be single for so long anyway?

Finn walked into the bedroom as quietly as he could. It had been a long day that had seemed endless. The flight in the morning felt like it had been days ago yet it had only been a few hours.

Everyone had just enjoyed a lovely dinner at an italian restaurant round the corner from the house and Rachel had gone to bed as soon as they returned but Finn had stayed up to have a few beers with Burt and Blaine.

He closed the door and waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He could just make out a few sillouhettes and decided it would do as he stumbled across the room to his blanket and pillows at the foot of the double bed.

As he arrived he was about to sit down when he heard Rachel moving. He looked over to her and she looked so cute snuggled in all of her blankets. He walked over to her so he could get a closer look and he could just make out her face.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure why but it seemed right. He saw her roll onto her back and a smile formed on her face but it quickly left as she continued whatever dream she was having.

Finn sighed as he walked to where he would be sleeping, he could see all of the room by now. He led down and had just settled when he heard more moving from Rachel.

"Night Finn." He heard a sleepy voice come from the bed above him.

"Night Rachel." He replied with a smile before sleep came over him.

**A/N: Let the holiday begin! I am not against bribes so if you review I will write quicker. Please review and let me know if I should stop writing, how I can improve etc. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I took your requests and got this chapter up quickly. Finchel is beginning and there's going to be lots more Finchel to come!**

Day 2: Tuesday

When Rachel woke up she was in an unfamiliar room and sat up in confusion. It wasn't until she heard a low snore from the foot of the bed that she remembered where she was.

She glanced at the clock on the night stand and it had 8:00am on the screen. Since she was looking on the night stand she couldn't help but see her reflection in the mirror and noticed she looked like she had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. And that was an understatement.

She quickly routed through her bag at the side of her bed and brushed her hair. She picked out her concealer and put some under her eyes to make her look less tired and looked back in the mirror. She now looked half decent and still looked like she had just woke up.

She led back down with a sigh. Just as her head hit the pillow she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she just led there in a startled silence but what she heard next snapped her into reality.

"It's me, can I come in?" Carole's voice came through the door making Rachel panic. If Carole walked in and saw Finn on the floor she would know something was wrong.

"Just a second Carole." Rachel shouted and jumped out of bed. "Finn." She hissed in front of him. He didn't even stir. "Finn." She tried again with a gentle kick. He rolled over but didn't wake up.

"Finn!" She tried again with a harder kick. He woke up a shock and sat up with a cute goofy look on his face. "Your Mom's outside get in bed!" She whispered so Carole wouldn't here her.

Finn took a moment to absorb what was going on but he quickly jumped into bed when he understood. Rachel opened the closet and threw in the duvet and pillows before rushing to the door and opening it.

"Come on in Carole." She said in a cheery voice as she walked back over to the bed and jumped in next to Finn. "Sorry it took so long but I was trying to wake this lazy lump." Rachel joked and Finn playfully pushed her causing her to giggle.

"It's not a problem. I actually brought you two some breakfast in bed." Carole entered with a tray with two plates of pancakes and some orange juice and coffee.

"Thanks mom." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel and took one of her hands with the other one of his.

"No problem at all. I know yesterday was tiring but today we can all chill out and have a nice time." Carole placed the tray on a bedside table and smiled at the young couple.

"We look forward to it." Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Look at you two." Carole said with a wide smile. "You are the cutest."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and exchanged a smile. Finn pulled Rachel closer to him and enveloped her in his arms. Rachel smiled so wide that it hurt at the feeling.

"I'm so happy to see you're happy Finn." Carole said as she made her way over to the door.

"I am happy mom." Finn assured her.

"I know I can see you are." Carole stopped at the door and took one last look at the couple. "I'll see you two downstairs later." Carole closed the door behind her and left Finn and Rachel alone.

They stayed in their position for a few minutes because neither wanted to move but then Rachel sat up and grabbed the tray. She put it onto her lap and handed Finn one of the plates of pancakes.

"Do you want coffee or juice?" She asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Juice please." Finn replied as he dug into his pancakes. Rachel poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"These are amazing." Rachel said after her first bite.

"I know. Nothing is more incredible than my moms pancakes. If you're going to keep me satisfied then you need to learn to make them this good." Finn said with a wink.

"And why would I make your pancakes?" Rachel asked with a raised eye brow.

"Because making pancakes is what girls do. Cooking is a girls job, everyone knows that."

"That's sexist!" Rachel said as she sipped her coffee.

"It's a fact!" Finn replied as he finished his juice. "I'm going to go take a shower, then you can have the bathroom." Finn got up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Rachel led on the bed and finished her breakfast. All she could hear was the faint soung of water running. After a few minutes she heard Finn's voice singing a song. She listened closer and realised it was Journey's Don't Stop Believin' and Finn was actually a good singer. His singing voice was sexy.

When it got to the next verse Rachel walked over to the door and sung the lines.

_Just a city boy,_

_Born and raised in South Detroit._

_He took the midnight train going anywhere._

Finn went quiet when he heard Rachel's singing and he was impressed. For the rest of the song they sung a duet and as the song finished Finn opened the door. He was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

Rachel looked at his perfectly sculpted body in shock. She was not prepared for that. Small droplets of water trickled down his torso and Rachel followed them until the went under the towel.

"Your a really good singer." Rachel was able to stutter as she absorbed the man in front of her.

"So are you." Finn replied with a smirk as he noticed her checking him out.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Rachel said without moving.

"Ok." They stood in place for a few seconds until Rachel walked past him and shut the bathroom door. Wow.

By the time both Finn and Rachel had been in the shower and got ready, everyone was already sat downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Finn took Rachel's hand and intwined their finger. Rachel looked down and smiled. It felt right with Finn, it felt natural.

They opened the door into the living room and everyone turned to watch them enter. They heard a few 'aww's and 'how cute' as they walked in and they both smiled to the people in the room.

There was one armchair left so Finn sat in it and pulled Rachel onto his lap. She sat on his knee with her arms around his neck and swung her legs like a little girl.

"So what's the plan for today?" Finn asked once he and Rachel were settled and comfortable.

"We are thinking of having a pool day in the back yard." Burt answered.

"Sounds good; yesterday was so tiring we could use a day to just relax." Rachel said and everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Finn ran down the stairs and into the yard like a little kid. He loved to swim and he loved family holidays so this was going to be awesome.

When he got outside most people were already out there with the exception of Rachel, Quinn, Artie and Kitty. Finn walked over to Puck and whispered something in his ear and Puck nodded eagerly.

They both walked over to the sun lounger that Kurt was currently lying on and stood at the side of him to block his sun. Kurt removed his sunglasses and looked up at the two boisterous boys.

"If you don't mind you're blocking my sun." He said evenly and Finn and Puck began to laugh.

Puck grabbed his upper half by lifting under his arms and Finn took his feet and lifted him up.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a slightly panicked voice. "Put me down!" He demanded when they started to walk towards the pool. "Finn Christopher Hudson don't you dare!" He yelled as he frantically tried to kick his way free.

Finn and Puck swung him twice as a teasing warm up and on the third swing they flung him into the pool with a large splash. A few seconds later a very annoyed Kurt emerged from the water.

"You guys are going to regret that! I spent 20 minutes styling my hair just right! I was having a bad hair day!" Kurt threatened them but both boys were busy laughing hysterically.

"Finn that wasn't nice." A voice came from behind Finn. Before he could even acknowledge who it was he was being pushed into the pool.

The unexpected cold water shocked him and he jumped up and swam to the edge of the pool. He looked to see who had done this to him and saw Rachel standing with a smug look on her face.

Before he could even get frustrated with her he realised what she was wearing. She had on a white two piece bikini that was tied to her by flimsy strings. Her body was a healthy sunkissed colour and her curves were perfect.

Her wavy brown hair flowed over her shoulders and sat just above her breasts. Her slim legs looked longer than usual and to put it simply, she was hot. Very hot.

Finn was at a loss for words as he looked at her, so when he opened his mouth to speak no words formed. Instead he stared at her like a fool for a while.

"Close your mouth Finn you'll let flies in." Rachel said with a wink as she quoted him when they had been in Starbucks. She was clearly proud of knocking words out of him and he watched as she walked away with a new found confidence in her step.

All Finn wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her for real but he knew he couldn't. He groaned and sunk under the water.

A little while later Rachel was stood on the deck talking to Carole about Finn. She was telling her what she liked about her son and Carole listened with a smile on her face.

Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see Finn behind her. She smiled but before she could say anything Finn picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Finn!" She screeched as he carried her to the pool. "Please don't Finn! I'm sorry about before!"

Finn held her over the pool so all he had to do was let go of her and she would fall into it. She tried to squirm free but he was too strong.

"Please Finn, I'll do anything!" Rachel pleaded as she giggled.

"Anything, huh?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face. Rachel nodded and Finn pretended to think. "Say 'Finn is the best'"

"Finn is the best!" Rachel said still squirming.

"Say 'Finn is one hot guy and I love him more than life itself."

"I am not saying that!" Rachel resisted and Finn pretended to drop her. Rachel screamed and shouted. "Ok fine I'll say it!"

"Finn is the sexiest guy I have ever met! Seriously, he is drop dead gorgeous!" Rachel shouted and a few people in the yard began to stare at the commotion. "Also I love him! I love him so much! I love him more than anything else is this world!"

Finn brought her to his body so she was no longer over the pool and he was carrying her bridal style. "Aww thanks baby love you too." Finn said and gave her a peck on the lips.

He put her down to the floor and Rachel looked up at him. He just kissed her. It was over much too quickly for Rachel's liking so she kissed him again. This time for longer, the moment their lips met there was a feeling that was unmistakable. Fireworks.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Finn put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes. After a long minute both needed to come up for air. When their lips seperated each missed the feeling of the others lips against theirs.

They looked into each others eyes as they seperated. The amount of real passion in that kiss surprised them both. Finn was smiling like a goof and Rachel felt her cheeks blush.

"Keep it PG guys!" Puck shouted and snapped them both back to reality.

"You guys are so sweet." Carole said with tears in her eyes.

Finn smiled down at Rachel and wrapped his big arms around her. Rachel rested her head on his bare chest and let his scent invade her nostrils. They stood for a few minutes until Finn decided to get his revenge.

Finn pushed Rachel into the pool but Rachel thought too quickly and dragged him into the pool behind her. They both fell under the water and emerged still clinging together. Both were laughing and swam to the corner of the pool together.

Rachel went into the corner and Finn put his arms at either side of her. She turned around to face him and looked up at him. They were inches apart and she could feel his body heat on her.

"You really are quite sexy." Rachel looked at his body then back at his face with a cheeky smile.

"You are quite sexy too." Finn said back and kissed her lips. Rachel was quick to respond and smiled into the kiss. It lasted a few minutes until they felt a bag splash soak them.

They turned around to see Puck had just done a huge cannon ball into the pool. Kurts angry voice came from the side of the pool at just being splashed and everyone in the garden begain to laugh.

At dinner time they decided to have a barbeque that Finn was managing. As he was flipping the burgers Kurt came over to him.

"So you and Rachel look happy." He said to him as he pulled up a chair.

"We are." Finn replied as he glanced over to Rachel and saw her laughing at something Blaine had said.

"It's funny how good an actor you are." Kurt said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Finn frowned and looked at his brother.

"I mean that when you were with Quinn you looked happy but when you're with Rachel you look ecstatic. You look elated, on cloud nine, over the moon."

"I get it." Finn stopped him from saying anymore.

"You really like her don't you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I mean yes I do. She's awesome; once you get past the annoying, opinionated, bossy Rachel you meet the funny, sweet, loving, caring, generous Rachel and I really like her. Well at least I think I do." Finn looked back over to Rachel who was already looking at him. She smiled and waved before looking back at Blaine.

"You know Finn, you could ask her if she feels the same way and then maybe you wouldn't have to pretend to be dating her." Kurt countered casually.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I like like her yet. I think I'll just see how things go." Finn shrugged and waved for everyone that the burgers were ready.

Kurt sighed and rose to his feet. The chemistry was undeniable, why didn't Finn see it? Maybe he'd try his luck with Rachel

After dinner Finn went inside to watch a football game with Burt, Blaine, Puck, Will and Artie while the girls and Kurt sat outside.

Kurt sat next to Rachel so he could try and play cupid and get Finn and Rachel together for real. When everyone else was engaged in conversation he spoke to Rachel.

"So you and Finn seem to be getting along well. You have everyone fooled." He said casually.

"Yeah, he's great. I can't believe everyone's bought it but we must be good actors." Rachel shrugged.

"Or maybe it's because you really do like each other?" Kurt threw the idea out there and Rachel took a minute to think.

"No I don't think Finn like me that much." Rachel said evenly.

"Why? I see the way he looks at you; there's feelings there. And I see the way you look at him, there's feeling's there too." Kurt told her as he leant towards her.

"No it's only because we're acting." Rachel argued.

"Look Rachel; it is true you are both doing a great job at acting but there are somethings that you can't fake. Like the looks you give each other when you think no one is watching, the way you stare at each other all the time and the way you talk about each other."

"But we're just-"

"Acting I know." Kurt finished for her. "But just trust me. I've seen Finn when you aren't there and I've seen him when you are there. When you are there his mood is better and he stands a little taller, if that's even possible." Rachel giggled at this before Kurt continued. "Maybe you've told yourself that you're acting so much that now you've actually started to believe it."

Kurt stood up and walked away to leave Rachel with her thoughts. Was it true that she had feelings for Finn? She didn't know to tell the truth. She thought it was her getting into character but maybe Kurt was right, maybe it was more than just an acting job. Maybe.

After an evening of board games, telling stories and jokes, Finn and Rachel decided it was time to go to bed. They took their turns in the bathroom and Finn took his place on this floor as Rachel climbed into bed.

Finn had just settled down and closed his eyes when he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and it said he had a text from Rachel. He clicked open and read it.

**I had a really good day today. -R**

Finn smiled at her signing the end of her message.

**Me too. -F**

He held his phone firmly in his hand as he waited for a reply.

**I really like your family. -R**

Finn smiled again as he typed his response.

**Yeah, I think I'll keep them. -F**

He heard Rachel giggle as she read the message.

**Your Mom likes the idea of you having a girlfriend. -R**

**I know. She likes you. I personally don't see why. -F**

Finn waited for a smartass reply but he wasn't expecting a pillow to come flying his way and hit him in the face.

**Hey! That's assault! -F**

**And by the way, I'm keeping this pillow. -F**

Finn smirked to himself as he awaited her reply.

**Be glad I didn't find something harder to throw. -R**

**You wouldn't dare hurt me. You like me too much. -F**

**How could I like a dumb 6 foot 3 giant? -R**

Finn knew she was joking, or hoped she was joking. When he heard muffled giggles from the bed he knew she was joking.

**That's mean Berry! For that I'm not texting you anymore. -F**

**Fine! I'm not texting you either! -R**

They led in silence for a minute and Finn was waiting for Rachel to text him again. Just as he was thinking she wasn't going to text him again his phone buzzed.

**You know you can still text me if you want to. -R**

Finn smiled as he sent off a simple response.

**I want to. -F**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You have all been so nice with your reviews so I tried to write this chapter quickly and I hope you all like it. Finchel is in here so I hope you enjoy it.**

Day 3: Wednesday.

When Finn woke up he was alone in the room. He checked the bathroom to see if Rachel was there but she wasn't. Finn frowned a little wondering where she could be and why she would go downstairs without waking him up.

Last night they had been up for hours texting and talking. They had some banter and flirted a little but nothing had happened. Eventually they both fell asleep with their phones clung tightly in their hands.

Finn put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. He opened the living room door but there was no one in there. Where had everyone gone? Finn walked to the kitchen and saw everyone crowded around the table.

"There you are you sleepy head!" Carole shouted over to him from the stove where she was making breakfast.

"Hey honey, did you sleep well?" He heard Rachel's sweet voice before he saw her walking towards him.

"Uh... Yeah, did you?" Finn watched her come closer. He would be lying if he said he wasn't confused why she was coming towards him.

She nodded a little and when she got to him she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled at the feeling and as she was about to walk back to the table he took her hand to stop her. He pulled her into a big hug, wrapping his long arms around her tiny body.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Finn bent down to kiss her forehead. It was Rachel's turn to smile at the feeling and she pulled Finn to the table with her.

He took a seat next to Rachel at the table and put his arm on the back of her chair. Rachel put her hand on Finn's thigh near his knee and smiled up and him. She felt content at this moment, sat next to an amazing guy with some amazing new friends; it felt right.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Kitty asked Finn and Rachel with a smile.

"Yeah we slept great." Finn smiled down at Rachel who nodded in agreement.

"Lucky you." Artie said with a detectable hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Why, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Well, you're lucky your room isn't next to Kurt and Blaine's room. Let's just say they aren't the quietest lovers." Artie explained as he glared as a very red Kurt and Blaine.

Everyone in the room giggled and Kurt and Blaine got more and more red until you could mistake them for tomatoes. Kurt shot looked more embarrased than he ever had and Blaine shot Artie a bitter look.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard you two at it like animals." Artie turned the conversation back to Finn and Rachel when the laughter had calmed down. Finn shuffled uncomfortably and Rachel went a little red and looked down.

"Well we" Finn cleared his throat "We try to keep it down when we're with the family."

"Oh please Finn." Santana joined the conversation after being quite quiet so far in the holiday. "You are incapable of being quiet. When we slept together you couldn't stop screaming my name and when I lived with Quinn and you was dating her, everynight I couldn't even hear myself think."

It was Finn and Quinn's turn to go red as they both gave each other an awkward glance before staring at the floor.

"So, what's with the celibacy Hudson?" Puck chirped up with a raised eye brow and all of the younger people in the room also waited for an answer. Burt and Carole both busied themselves making breakfast and pretended that they couldn't hear what was going on.

"W-W-Well, we just haven't got around to doing anything." Finn said awkwardly looking around the room and not looking anyone in the room.

"Bullshit! I find it hard to believe that you haven't found time to bump uglies since we've been here. Me and Brit have had a lot of Lady Lovin'" Santana shot back.

Everyone nodded and muttered their agreement before looking back to the unbelievably embarrased couple who both seemed to find the floor much more interesting than their friends.

"So what's the real reason Finnocence?" Santana asked again. Luckily Carole came to the rescue though.

"Breakfasts ready guys. This conversation can wait. Preferably until me and Burt aren't here anymore." Carole said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Sorry Carole." Santana murmured as she tucked into her bacon and egg.

"That's ok sweetie." Carole smiled and patted Santana's head like a dog.

Everyone ate their breakfast and enjoyed it. Rachel and Finn were thankful that the conversation never got back to their sex life, as were Burt and Carole. When they finished Rachel and Finn decided to go upstairs to shower and change while everyone else watched TV or also got ready.

Finn walked up the stairs and Rachel walked behind him, well aware of the fact that his ass was in her face the whole time they were on the staircase. Rachel wasn't complaining though seeing as he had a hot piece of ass.

When they got into the bedroom Finn walked into the bathroom to have the first shower. Rachel had had a shower the night before and decided that she didn't need one so once she heard the water running she started to undress.

First she removed her top and searched for a clean bra. She really needed to do some laundry as she realised she may have underpacked on underwear. She found a bra and turned around about to put it on but at that moment the bathroom door opened and out walked Finn.

"I'm just grabbing a-" Finn's mouth dropped open when he saw a very topless Rachel but he was in too much shock to avert his eyes right away.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed and grabbed a towel that was on the bed to cover herself. Finn looked up at her face with his eyes wide and mouth still open.

"Rachel I am so so so sorry, I was just grabbing a towel." Finn frantically tried to defend himself but Rachel didn't want to here any of it.

"Then grab a towel and get out!" Rachel yelled, clearly very annoyed that Finn had seen her topless.

"I would but you're using the only clean towel we have to cover your... breasts." Finn said shyly.

"Oh, then let me give it to you so you can see my breasts again." Sarcasm and anger was dripping off her every word.

"Rachel, there's nothing to be annoyed about. I'll cover my eyes and you can give me the towel." Finn said as he closed his eyes and held out his hand.

"I am not doing that." Rachel replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Because you could peek!" Rachel cried. "How about you go and have a shower and when I'm dressed I will bring this into the bathroom and leave it on the floor for you. I won't see you because of the shower curtain." She suggested.

"I'm not doing that." Finn answered as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because_ you_ might peek!"

"Well it would only be fair if I did." Rachel countered.

"What?" Finn frowned at the absurd implication.

"Well as Rachel says on f.r.i.e.n.d.s Tit for Tat!" Rachel said casually.

"You are ridiculous, just hand me the towel." Finn covered his eyes again and held out his hand.

"No way!" Rachel clung the towel against her defensively. "That's like me saying 'show me your penis!'"

"It's nothing like that!" Finn said. "I've seen them once anyway, so what if I see them again? I'll always have the mental image anyway." Finn shrugged. Rachel frowned and looked livid.

"Look I will bring it into the bathroom for you and I promise that I won't peek at you." Rache suggested.

"Promise?" Finn asked.

"I promise." Rachel nodded. Finn seemed to hesitate before nodding.

"Fine." He muttered before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Little did Finn know that under the towel, Rachel had her fingers crossed.

Rachel had got dressed and was sneaking stealithily into the bathroom. She could hear the water running and as she opened the door, condensation was dripping slowly down the mirror leaving a small trail behind it.

Rachel threw the towel onto the floor and made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could. She smiled mischeivously to herself as she reached the shower and grabbed hold of the curtain.

She made a tiny gap and glanced through to look at Finn. When she saw him she sighed as ripped the curtain open fully with a hand on her hip. Finn jumped when he saw her before smirking.

"You're showering in your underwear?!" Rachel shouted with a little frustration and a little humour.

"Why yes I am you dirty little peeker." Finn wasn't even annoyed at Rachel he was just completely amused. Rachel began to giggle and Finn chuckled a little.

"You are such a doofus." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"And you are a liar. You promised you wouldn't look." Finn said as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"I had my fingers crossed." Rachel smiled cheekily and bit her lip as she watched the small beads of water run down Finn's immensly toned body.

"Well you do realise that I must punish you now." Finn smirked.

"And what are you going to do?" Rachel challenged, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not much, just this." Finn suddenly engulfed her in his arms and pulled her into his wet body. Rachel tried to wriggle herself free but it was no use; Finn was too strong and her clothes were now wet.

"Finn you idiot." Rachel said between giggles when he finally let her go.

"You shouldn't have peeked." Finn shrugged.

"I didn't even see anything!"

Finn just shrugged again with a smirk and Rachel gave him a playful shove before going to get changed again.

**Later that night.**

Finn and Rachel had a good day in the garden with everyone. The day was similar to the one before, just sitting, sunbathing and swimming. They had all watched a film dowstairs before going to bed. Finn was led on the floor as Rachel jumped into her bed.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" She asked as she turned the lamp on so she could see him.

"Of course." Finn glanced up at her on the bed.

"What's going to happen when we get home? You know, between us." She asked somewhat shyly.

Finn thought for a moment before replying. "I don't know, I'll tell my Mom that we broke up and we can go back to our normal lifes. Rachel was a little disappointed but didn't let it show.

"Why would we break up?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll say you cheated on me." Finn shrugged and Rachel frowned.

"Why would you make me seem like the bad guy?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Because they know I would never cheat on anyone." Finn sat up so he could see her more clearly.

"Oh, and I would?" She raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner.

"Well as far as they're concerned you would. Besides they're my family and friends not yours."

"So after this they will all hate me instead of you?" Rachel asked a little more annoyed.

"Yes. But why would it matter, it's not like they're your friends." Finn asked with a confused frown.

"So after all this time I have spent with you, when we get home all your family and friends will hate me, I won't be able to stay friends with the friends I've made here and I just go back to my normal life?" Rachel let the frustration show in her voice.

"Yes but you'll be $10,000 richer. This was the plan from the beginning so what's the problem?" Finn said casually which annoyed Rachel more.

"The problem is I don't want them to hate me. That's not why we're breaking up."

"What else do you suggest I tell them?" Finn was getting a little impatient. This was his life not hers.

"Maybe you should tell them _I_ broke up with _you_ because you are an ignorant, selfish bastard!" Rachel raised her voice a little and Finn looked shocked at her words.

"I'm selfish? _I'm _selfish?" Finn said in surprise.

"That's what I said." Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

"Well maybe I break up with you because you are a condescending, overly confident bitch." Finn said nonchalantly. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn and opened her mouth a little.

"At least I know how to spell condescending." Rachel retorted with a sassy attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn also narrowed his eyes at Rachel.

"It means you're about as smart as a seven year old!" Rachel glared at him and Finn glared right back with an offended expression.

"Well if you're so much better than me then why am _I _the one who has to pay _you_ money to stay in the city because you can't get a job?" Rachel's face portrayed how livid she was and Finn began to get a little scared.

"You are so contemptible and deplorable." Rachel shook her head in disgust before adding. "If you even know what that means.

Finn gave her one last glare before standing up and picking up his pillows and blankets and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure you won't want to share a room with a contempible, deplorable, stupid, selfish man so I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Finn slammed the door and stormed down the stairs, he was fuming. Once the door was closed Rachel put her head in her hands with tears in her eyes. She had blown it BIG time.

**A/N: Trouble in paradise? Please review to leave your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't already please can you read my other fic 'Her boyfriend's best friend.'**

Day 4: Thursday

Finn woke up and groaned. Sleeping on the couch was not comfortable for a man of his height. He sat up and noticed the time was 7:30am which meant everyone else was probably still asleep. Normally he wouldn't get up for hours but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

He hadn't had much sleep because of his thoughts of his fight with Rachel spinning around in his head. He wanted to apologise but why should he? She called him selfish and ignorant first so_ she _should apologise to _him._

He had stayed awake for around half an hour to give her a chance to see sense and say she was sorry but she never did so he tried to sleep. He tried and he tried but he felt unbelievably guilty about what he said because he didn't mean any of it. There was some elements of truth but he had bown it way out of proportion.

Finally about 2 hours later his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell into a restless sleep.

Finn stood up and strethed his back. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Rachel right now and he didn't want to have to see her today. If they were at home he would have taken a day apart to think things through but how could he here? They were sharing a house which made it rather difficult.

Eventually he decided he wouldn't ignore her but he wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her. He would avoid her as much as possible and seeing as today was likely to be another day lounging by the pool he could just sit inside and say he wasn't in the mood to sit in the sun.

His plan was great until he opened the curtains and noticed the deep grey clouds in the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes. Great. Everyone would likely sit inside today and he would have to be with Rachel all day.

He needed fresh air and decided to go for a run. He walked upstairs as quietly as possible and slipped into the bedroom. He could see Rachel asleep in the bed so he soundlessly grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and left her alone.

He changed in the downstairs bathroom, grabbed his ipod and made a quick note to tell them where he had gone. Then he opened the door and jogged away, leaving his troubles behind him.

**Rachel.**

Rachel stumbled clumsily down the stairs. She had just woke up and was very tired. It took her forever to get to sleep after her and Finn's argument and she always made sure she got enough sleep but today, she hadn't.

She peeked her head into the living room and could see the blankets Finn must have slept with strewn across the couch. Finn was nowhere to be seen so she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Carole looked up from her paper at Rachel. "You're up early, for you anyway." Rachel looked at the clock. 8:17am.

"I know. I woke up and couldn't sleep. Where's Finn?" Rachel could see that only Carole and Kurt where in the kitchen so everyone else must be in bed still.

"Here, he left this note." Kurt handed her the piece of folded paper and she read the words.

_To whoever reads this,_

_I've gone for a run on the beach to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back but I figure the beach is pretty big so I might be a while. Also I needed laundry doing so I left it next to this note and there are blankets on the couch._

_Thank you for your help and I'm sorry if I'm ignorant, selfish or stupid but if you can't accept that that's who I am then maybe I should just leave._

_~Finn._

Rachel frowned at the odd note. Yes, she understood the note but it was still weird for Finn to write this.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Carole asked, also confused by the note and Rachel knew she didn't know about the argument.

Rachel shook her head. "No idea." She lied and Kurt looked at her skeptically.

"Come on I heard the yelling." Kurt said with a tilted head.

"Yelling? What yelling?" Carole asked with a confused frown.

"There's trouble in paradise." Kurt answered as he sipped his coffee.

"What happened?" Carole asked a little shocked. "Things were fine when you went to bed."

"There's no trouble in paradise." Rachel lied again. "We just had a small disagreement."

"A small disagreement that ended with door slamming and Finn sleeping on the couch." Kurt recieved a threatening glare from Rachel.

"Honey, you can talk about it if you like." Carole said with a kind smile.

"We just had a disagreement, we both got annoyed, said somethings we shouldn't have said and things we didn't mean. Then Finn said he would sleep on the couch so we could give each other space." Rachel explained and Carole just gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll both be fine. I see the way you look at each other." Carole smiled and Rachel gave a small smile and sat across from her.

"I see it too. It's love." Kurt added and Rachel frowned at him.

"I know." Carole mumbled and Rachel looked shocked but didn't say anything.

**12.30pm.**

It had been hours and Finn still wasn't back. About 2 hours earlier it had started raining and it had been pouring ever since. Rachel was beginning to worry but tried not to let it show. Carole did the same but less convincingly.

They tried to call Finn's cell phone but he had left it upstairs so there was no way of contacting him. Quinn kept looking out of the window for him but he never came.

Rachel wished they had never had that silly argument because maybe now Finn would be sat with them all and they could actually have a good day. People tried to joke around and play little games but everyones mind was on where Finn had got to.

Eventually Puck and Burt decided to go and look for him and Rachel and Quinn decided they would join them. The men said it was raining too hard but they insisted that women intuition would help.

They got a cab to drive up and down the beach while everyone looked intently out of the windows. Not many people were out because of the rain which made their job a lot easier but there was no sign of him. On the third trip down Rachel spotted a tall man jogging along the sand.

Rachel called for the cab to stop and everyone climbed out. There was no mistaking it was Finn and he was soaking wet but was still running. They all walked over until they got to the sand and Rachel stepped in front of them.

"I'll go over." She said and the other three looked at each other unsure.

"Why do you get to go?" Puck asked. Rachel thought for a moment before realising, she had a great excuse.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." Everyone nodded and walked to stand under a shelter while Rachel walked over to intercept Finn's jogging.

She had left her umbrella in the cab so she was getting wet and her hair was now soaking. She had to jog to get in front of him and he stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a tiny bit of bitterness in his voice. He pulled out his earphones so he could listen to her.

"We were all worried about you. What are you doing?" She replied noticing he was panting a lot.

"I'm jogging. Why would you be worried? Because I'm too stupid to know my way around? Too ignorant to ask for directions?" Now his voice was full on bitter.

"You've been jogging for four hours, let's talk about this at the house." Rachel tried to guide him to the road but Finn wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm jogging." Finn insisted.

"But it's pouring with rain and you are clearly exhausted." Rachel frowned at him, why was he being so stubborn?

"I don't care." Finn tried to jog away but Rachel stopped him.

"Finn, what's this about?" Rachel asked. "Do you think you can jog away your problems?

"No actually I'm trying to jog _away_ from them." Finn joked with a half smile and Rachel giggled a little.

"I don't really think you're selfish, ignorant or stupid. I was just mad at you." Rachel said.

"And I don't really think you're condescending, overly confident or a bitch. If anything I respect your confidence." Finn smiled a little.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and shivered because she was now soaking wet and freezing.

Finn unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Here, take this. It'll warm you up."

"It drowns me." Rachel said as it draped over her body and hung down to her knees.

"You look cute." Finn told her and smiled down at her. Her mascara was running down her face and her hair was clumped together because it was wet but Finn still found her beautiful.

"You know, even when you're dripping wet you're still handsome." Rachel said shyly to Finn.

"You know, even with your make up running down your face you're still as beautiful as ever." Finn said back and Rachel blushed a little.

"Everyones watching us." Rachel said as she looked over to Quinn, Puck and Burt who were all staring and trying to figure out how everything was going.

"Then we better get into character." Finn leant down to her and kissed her lips. He put his hands on her waist as she returned the kiss. She put her hands on his cheeks and dragged him down so she could deepen the kiss.

She felt Finn's tongue try to enter her mouth and she gladly granted it access. This was the perfect moment for Rachel. Since she was little she had always dreamed of the perfect movie moment were her and the man she loved would make up and kiss in the rain and now it was finally happening.

Then she realised that she thought of Finn as the man she loved and it was true, she was falling in love with Finn. She couldn't believe how quickly it had happened but somehow she was falling for him, hard.

Eventually they both needed air and pulled away. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and she could have sworn that was the look Carole and Kurt were talking about. The look of love. Though she would never admit it to him it was true.

"Shall we go over to the rest of the guys?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Finn replied and started walking.

"It's so far away though." Rachel pouted and Finn smiled.

"Hop on." Finn bent down and allowed Rachel to jump on his back. He gave her a piggy back back to the others who were happy to see Finn again and they all headed back to the house.

**Later that day**

Finn and Rachel were in their bedroom watching some TV. They were watching 'The Proposal' that Rachel had insisted they watch. It was at the part were Margaret tells the truth about the whole relationship being a fake at the wedding ceremony.

"It's so weird how we have got everyone with the exception of Kurt believing we're in a relationship." Finn said with a little chuckle.

"I know, we're impressive actors I guess." Rachel shrugged with a glance to Finn.

"I know." Finn replied with a glance back at Rachel.

"I guess we are believable as a couple because we would be a good couple." Rachel added quietly as if he wouldn't be able to her.

"Like Margaret and Andrew." Finn nodded with a half smile. "I guess we do."

"We can relate to them." Rachel giggled. "But we aren't together for real."

"Nope." Finn popped his 'p'.

"Yet." Rachel mumbled so Finn wouldn't hear. It was a weird conversation to have but she did hope they would have the happy ending that 'The Proposal' did.

On the other side of their bedroom door, Carole frowned in confusion and shock. They weren't together for real? What was that supposed to mean? She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she was now glad she had.

She was planning on dropping off the laundry but now she couldn't get herself to go in. Instead she walked away and pretended she hadn't heard anything even though in her head she was completely freaking out.

**Later in the night.**

Rachel came out of the bathroom and walked into her bed. Finn came through the bedroom door at the same time and made his way to his area on the floor. As he led down Rachel realised that his limbs were stiff and his back sore.

"Finn." She called through the darkness to him when he had turned out the light.

"Yeah."

"You can't sleep on the floor when you have a bad back." She told him and there was a long pause before he replied.

"Well if I sleep on the couch then people will think we're fighting again." He said finally.

"You know I'm only a small girl." Rachel said with a nervous voice.

"I know." Finn said confused.

"Well this is a double bed and there's room for you if you like." She tried to hide her nervousness but she didn't need to be nervous.

Surely enough Finn jumped up and dived next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel giggled at his enthusiasm even if it was only because his back was sore.

"You're a star." Finn went to kiss Rachel's cheek but Rachel turned to face him at the same time and he caught her lips. "Sorry." He said when he moved away.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Rachel snuggled a little closer to Finn's body and she could feel his warmth.

She smiled when she felt him shuffle closer to her and he was right next to her. She rolled over and put her head on his chest and she heard his heart beat a little faster. He put his arm around her and brought her a little closer and she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but you're very comfortable." Rachel said with a small giggle.

"I don't mind. It feels nice. It feels right." Finn replied. Rachel smiled wider and closed her eyes. This is how she was happy.

**A/N: Review if you like it or if you don't. Just leave your opinion so I know how you guys feel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, thank you all so much for the reviews, they have been so nice and make me write quicker for you all!**

Day 5: Friday

Rachel's pillow felt harder than usual and smelt like Finn. She was comfortable but not in the same way as usual. She opened her eyes and let a happy sigh escape her lips.

She moved a little and felt Finn stir beneath her. She looked up at him to see him slowly open his eyes and look down at her. His lips stretched into a lazy, tired half smile when he saw her and he looked adorable.

"Hey." He said in a husky, sleepy voice.

"Hey." She replied with a smile in a sweet, sleepy voice.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he stretched a little.

"Very well, did you?"

"Incredibly well. You have no idea how nice it is to sleep in a bed again." Finn chuckled a little and Rachel smiled to him.

At that moment Carole came through the door with some laundry with a weird look on her face that Finn didn't quite know how to read.

"Oh so you two are in bed." She said with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah..." Finn was confused. He thought it was lucky that Rachel asked him to sleep in the bed because otherwise his Mom would have seen him on the floor.

"Together. In the bed." Carole repeated and Finn and Rachel shared a bewildered glance.

"You said you wanted us to share a room and a bed." Finn said with a frown. What was wrong with his Mom? "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just... I thought... Nevermind I was just dropping off your clean clothes." Carole turned around and closed the door. She had just been downstairs with Burt.

_Carole explained everything she had heard her son and Rachel saying the night before only to recieve a skeptical look from Burt. Normally, he wouldn't doubt his wife but what she was saying right now was insane. Why would Finn pretend to have a girlfriend?_

_"Carole." He said taking her hand. "Do you think you might have misheard what they were saying?"_

_"No." Carole shook her head. "I played it over and over in my head but their words were unmistakable. They aren't a real couple." _

_"Why would Finn lie to you though?" Burt frowned. He still didn't believe Carole but he would give her a chance to explain._

_"I don't know but he is." Carole stated simply and Burt frowned more._

_"I don't think he is honey." Burt stroked his wifes hand and now she frowned._

_"They said themselves that they had everyone fooled." Carole pointed out but Burt still was far from convinced._

_"We've seen them kiss, cuddle, hug, hold hands, they share a bed, I just don't think Finn wuld get that commited to a lie." Burt told her._

_"Well he has. I'm telling you he has. I didn't believe it either but it's the only explanation. They have faked kissing, cuddling, holding hands and I bet one of them sleeps on the floor." Carole insisted that she was telling the truth._

_"Then why don't you go see them and prove it." Burt challenged her._

_"Fine, I will. I will take their laundry back to them and prove that they aren't a couple because they won't be acting coupley when there is no audience." Carole grabbed the basket and marched up the stairs to their bedroom._

She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Burt was sat with a cup of coffee.

"Well?" He asked.

"That doesn't prove anything. They could have heard me coming." Carole watched as Burt pulled a smug face that she hated.

Rachel was confused about Carole's behaviour and so was Finn. They led in silence for a few moments while it sunk in before Finn spoke.

"She knows about us. She knows we aren't a real couple." Finn muttered a little shocked.

"That's impossible, we've done great." Rachel assured him

"Have we? Are you telling me you've never got lost in the moment and forgot to be acting?" Finn asked.

"Well I have but at times we've been flirting anyway." Rachel said. "And besides, after seeing us like this I think it would have put her mind at ease."

"Maybe your right." Finn nodded.

"Maybe? There's no maybe about it. I _am_ right." Rachel boasted.

"Oh no Rachel, there's no need to be modest." Finn said sarcastically and earned a playful push from Rachel.

"Come on, let's get ready and go downstairs."

**Later that day. At the beach.**

Rachel strolled along the beach with her shoes in one hand and Finn's hand in the other. It was a sunny day again and the sand was cool between her toes. Everyone had decided to go to the beach today because they hadn't been for a full day yet.

They were walking behind everyone else as they found a nice spot to lie down. Santana and Brittany had found a spot and had gone running to the sea, seeing as Rachel and Finn were they last ones to the spot, they had the first job of keeping it while everyone went for a paddle.

Finn placed a towel down and led on top of it with Rachel next to him. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing some shorts and a white t-shirt. Finn couldn't help checking her out as she sat down but he was a guy after all.

"I've really enjoyed this holiday with you." Rachel said as she led down.

"Me too." Finn smiled at her.

"It's given me a chance to really get to know you and learn a lot about you." She added and Finn nodded his agreement.

"I know how you feel." He said.

"And I've enjoyed being your girlfriend." She continued. "It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend that it's nice to have that feeling again.

"I find that hard to believe." Finn laughed.

"What?"

"That you haven't had a boyfriend in a while." He told her. "You are beautiful, funny, nice, generous, selfless, and pretty damn sexy." Rachel blushed a little and looked down at the sand. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"So what does your love life look like?" Rachel tried to change the subject to Finn so he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Well I've got my eye on someone." He admitted and Rachel's heart dropped a little.

"Who?"

"She's this girl I know. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She has this amazing personality that anyone would be crazy not to love even though she can be a little high maintenance at times." He described.

"What's her name?"

"Ray-Ray something I think." He pretended to think. "Maybe Ray-Ray Cherry."

Rachel giggled a little and her heart skipped a beat when she realised he was talking about her.

"What about your love life?" Finn returned the question.

"I also have my eye on someone. He's really tall, he's dorky in an adorable kind of way. He's funny and the sweetest guy ever. Also he's _very _handsome." Rachel explained with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for him to ask me out for real though." Rachel hinted.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect time to ask Ray-Ray out." Finn told her.

"I'm sure Ray-Ray will say yes when you do ask her."

"I hope so." They looked at each other smiling for a few minutes until Kurt and Blaine came over and told them they could go in the sea for a while.

They walked to where the sea met the sand and wet their feet. The water was freezing cold and Rachel went running back to the safety of the warm sand but Finn didn't mind the coldness.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's cold."

"You just have to get used to it and then it's fine. I don't mind it already." Finn told her and signalled for her to join him but she didn't move.

"I'll watch you from here." She called to him.

"No you won't, come on." Rachel didn't move so Finn kicked some water at her. She shreiked a little as it hit her skin and Finn chuckled. "Rachel, come in." Finn moaned and Rachel shook her head.

Finn smiled a mischeivous grin that concerned Rachel. He started to walk towards her and she walked backwards at the same pace. Finn ran over to her and Rachel tried to run away but she couldn't compete with his long strides.

He caught up with her, wrapped his arms around her and easily lifted her from the floor. He carried her bridal style to the sea despite her trying to kick her way to freedom. When he reached the water he waded through until Rachel was just above the water and he was mid-thigh deep.

"Finn, don't put me down! It'll be up to my chest!" Rachel screamed as she tried to pull herself higher up Finn's body.

"The sun is making the water warm anyway, you'll be fine." Finn assured her. He slowly lowered her down so her feet were in the water.

"It's actually not bad." Rachel shrugged when the water was just cool.

"I told you." Finn suddenly dropped her so the water was up to her chest.

"Yes it is cold! This is freezing!" Rachel squeeled and giggled and tried to stand as tall as she could so the water wasn't as deep. Finn howled with laughter at her. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet you doof!" She shoved him playfully.

"It's so deep on you and it's only up to my waist." Finn chuckled and Rachel pushed him harder. Finn stumbled and fell over so the water came up to his neck then he jumped back up when it was cold.

"Told you it was cold." Rachel stated matter-of-factly and stuck her tongue out at Finn. The two continued to joke around and play with each other with the occasional flirting while little did they know, Carole was watching them.

"They look to be a genuine couple to me." Burt said to his wife.

"They may look it but I know what I heard last night." Carole had an annoyed tone in her voice.

"If Finn says he's in a relationship with her then just take his word for it and let's have a nice time." Burt told Carole who nodded a little and looked away from the pair.

**Back at the house**

They had all just finished their dinner and were spending some time relaxing. Carole kept a close eye on Finn and Rachel all day despite what Burt had said and decided to get to the bottom of this the only way she knew how. Confronting them.

Finn and Rachel were sat on the couch in the upstairs living room. They were alone in the room so Carole thought now was perfect timing. She entered the room and sat in the armchair across from the pair. They looked at her with confused faces which she ignored as she began her confrontation.

"Can I ask you two something?" Carole said to them and they both nodded slowly.

"Is everything ok Carole?" Rachel asked as she leant forward to listen what she had to say.

"Everything's fine. I heard you two talking last night about how you had everyone believing you were a couple and I want to know what you meant by that." Carole folded her arms and took note of the uncomfortable/panicky look that was exchanged by Finn and Rachel.

"You were eavesdropping on us?!" Finn tried to steer clear of the subject and put his mom in the wrong.

"Well, yes but I didn't mean to be. I was just-"

"I can't believe you did that. Don't you respect my privacy at all?" Finn asked his mom.

"Of course I do sweetie but if you aren't dating then I'd rather you just tell me instead of pretending." She replied.

"But Carole, we _are_ a couple." Rachel tried to assure her by lying.

"Look, come to think of it your whole relationship has been a little fishy. The fact that Finn wouldn't have mentioned you until the party is the most unrealitstic thing ever, especially since I had been telling him to get a girlfriend and he had the idea he was single engraved in his brain." Carole started. Finn was about to interupt but Carole continued.

"I know what I heard the other night and I now am able to see all the signs pointing towards this charade you have going on so please just admit it and tell me you aren't dating!" Carole's voice got louder with each word she said.

Kurt walked into the room and only heard 'you aren't dating'. He sighed with a little relief that Finn had been honest with her and walked over to join the group.

"You finally decided to tell her. Well done Finn." Kurt pretended to clap and recieved threatening glares from Finn and Rachel.

"Tell me what?" Carole asked with a small frown.

Kurt ignored the looks that he was getting from the clearly uncomfortable couple and looked back to Carole. "That they aren't dating."

"So it's true?" Carole raised her eyebrows.

"Of course it's true." Kurt answered. "They bumped into each other a few weeks ago and Finn thought he would make you happy by persuading her to be his 'girlfriend'. It was a crazy idea to begin with; I don't know what made him think he would be able to pull it off."

"Kurt!" Finn said to put a stop to his brother.

"Finn why would you do that?" Carole asked quietly.

"Because you was upset that I didn't have a girlfriend which made me upset. Rachel needed money so it was a win-win-win." Finn replied in a mumble.

"You paid her to do this?" Carole asked in surprise.

"I know it's almost prostitution." Kurt said and earned himself a backhand to the head by Finn.

"Carole, I didn't mean for it to go this far. It was supposed to be one night but then you invited me here and we just kept digging ourselves deeper and deeper into this hole of lies." Rachel stood up to emphasize her point.

Finn stood up. He only had one shot at this and he wanted it to work out. He was done with pretending to be Rachel's boyfriend. He wanted to be her boyfriend for _real_.

"But I don't want it to be a lie anymore." Finn said. Rachel, Carole and Kurt all turned to face him with confused faces. "Rachel, I want to be your boyfriend."

**A/N: Review your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mega-short chapter to finish Friday. Saturday will be on soon. Enjoy!**

Day 5: Friday continued

Rachel stared at Finn in shock. Did he really just say that? She had been waiting for him to say that for days, but when the words actually came out of his mouth she began to doubt herself a lot.

Was he saying this just to keep up the act they had going on or was he serious? How could she tell? Why would a rich, handsome, sweet man that could get any girl choose her anyway?

She looked to Carole who was smiling at her and awaiting her answer, then she looked to Kurt who was also smiling and waiting. Then she looked to Finn who looked nervous and uncomfortable. She had to give her answer soon.

What if Finn was being serious though? They had been flirting recently and she thought that there was a chance he could like her. But had she just made that up in her head? It seemed like a possibility, just like in High School when she persuaded herself that her glee club teacher liked her.

Rachel realised that she had been silent for quite sometime and Carole and Kurt also looked nervous now. Not as nervous as Finn but nervous none-the-less. She looked into Finn's eyes and they showed no sign he was lying so she decided to take a leap of faith.

"You want to be my..." Rachel's words came out quiet, slow and with skepticism in her voice.

"Boyfriend." Finn finished for her. "I want to be able to call you my girlfriend without it being a lie; I want to call you mine."

"How do I know you're not just saying this so you can persuade your mom that we're dating again?" Rachel asked. She had to ask that question.

"You can't. You just have to trust me when I tell you that I really like you Rachel. And I believe that you like me too." Finn took a step towards her and took her hand. "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend."

Rachel looked at everyone else in the room, all nervous to hear her answer. She looked at her hand Finn's hands. They fit together perfectly; they looked and felt right together. Finn looked honest when he said this. Rachel's mind was made up.

"Yes." She said quietly as if she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Yes?" Finn asked with a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Yes!" Rachel said louder this time. She jumped up to Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist with a giant smile on his face.

"I told you you two love each other." Kurt said with a smirk in his voice. Carole clapped her hand together.

"You two are so cute." Carole smiled with small tears forming in her eyes.

"We really are." Rachel nodded with agreement and pulled away from Finn.

"Rachel's my girlfriend!" Finn said and everyone looked at him with an amused smile. "I like the way it feels to say that when it's the truth."

Rachel grabbed Finn's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kurt and Carole's smiles grew as they kissed.

"I like the way it feels to do that for real!" Rachel smiled when she pulled away. Both of them were smiling like crazy people but they didn't care. They were together for real and they couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait even though I said it would be up soon but something happened in my life and I haven't really felt like writing until now. I'll make it up to you though by making sure chapters get out quicker and I'll try to get one out tomorrow.**

**Also thank you so much for your reviews, 100 of them, Wow. Please keep reviewing, I appreciate it. **

Saturday

When Rachel woke up she could feel someone cuddling her from behind. A wave of confusion swept over her before the memories of the previous day came flooding back and a smile washed over her face.

She snuggled closer to Finn's warm body and she felt happier then she had ever felt. She also felt safe in his arms like he was protecting her.

"Hey." Finn's deep, sleepy morning voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey." Rachel replied sweetly as she turned to face him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept incredibly well." Rachel leant up to Finn and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We should go down for breakfast." Rachel said to Finn and he nodded.

They got out of bed and Finn put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt while Rachel put on one of Finn's jackets and they made their way downstairs. They walked hand-in-hand for real and it felt so much better now that they weren't pretending anymore.

They opened the door to the kitchen and a group of people were crowded around the table but there was no room for anyone else. They walked to the island counter and took a seat across from Kurt and Blaine.

"Good morning love birds." Kurt winked to them.

"So I hear that you two are really a couple now." Blaine smiled.

"Yes we are." Finn smiled down at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad that you are happy for real." Blaine nodded and tucked into his pancakes.

Finn and Rachel sat for a few minutes in a silent contentness before Carole came over to them. At first she just smiled to them and said good morning as she made them some pancakes but them she came over for a conversation.

"You can see the difference already." She smiled at the couple.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she cut up her pancakes.

"Well these past few days you have looked happy but a reserved happy. Today you both look thrilled and happy." Carole smiled at them both and they looked admirably at one another.

It was true. The past few days had been great being around each other but there was still a part of them that knew it wasn't real. Now it was completely true and they were in that new stage of the relationship were everything felt perfect.

"I love that this is real." Rachel looked up at Finn and put her hand on his thigh.

"Me too." He smiled back down at her and looked into her dark brown beautiful eyes.

"Does this mean we can expect to hear a little love making tonight?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Finn frowned and noticed everyone look at him questioningly, even Rachel looked a little hurt.

"I mean because I want our first time to be special. When we get back to New York I'm going to take her for a nice, romantic evening and see what happens. I don't want to rush this, Rachel is a very special girl and I want everything to be perfect." Finn explained and Rachel was impressed with how romantic Finn was.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Rachel smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, well done Finnessa." Both Santana and Puck chimed together. That's when they noticed everyone in the room staring at them.

"Shut up." Finn shouted back to them and everyone began to giggle. So far, this was perfect for Finn.

**~Later that day~**

Finn and Rachel decided to take some time away from everyone so they went shopping for a while. It was a warm day which meant they both felt a little irritable but together they were perfectly happy.

They went into a clothes shop and Rachel bought a knee-length navy blue dress with white polka-dots. When she tried it on Finn thought she looked adorable so insisted she bought it.

Finn tried on some black sunglasses that Rachel told him he looked handsome in so he decided to buy them. He wore them around the other shops and Rachel was very glad he did because he looked like the most attractive person she had ever seen.

They went for some frozen yoghurt at a place called 'the fro-yo shack.' where you could make your own so they decided to have some fun with it.

Finn got some chocolate flavoured fro yo with chocolate chips and crushed nuts. Rachel got blueberry with some sprinkles and blueberry flavoured sauce. They sat at a table and dug in with it.

It was the nicest frozen yoghurt they had tasted and were glad with their choices.

"Would you like to try some chocolate?" Finn asked and he put his small plastic spoon towards Rachel with a little of his fro-yo on it.

"Sure." Rachel smiled and leant forward so Finn could feed it her. He put it towards her mouth but at the last minute he moved the spoon and wiped it down her nose.

Rachel let out a little squeel at how cold it was a began to giggle. "Finn!" She moaned and faked a powt. Finn didn't show any sympathy as he began to laugh. Rachel decided to get revenge.

She dipped her finger in her own frozen yoghurt and wiped a streak of it down Finn's face. His mouth dropped open in a mocked shock and Rachel giggled.

"You got a little fro-yo on your cheek." Rachel joked and pointed to where it was on her cheek.

"Oh really?" Finn said sarcastically. He stuck out his tongue to try and wipe it off his cheek but it was too high for him to reach. "Did I get it?" He asked knowing full well he hadn't.

"Yeah, it's gone." Rachel giggled and Finn sighed and grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. Rachel did the same to wipe her nose and Finn watched her.

"What?" She asked when she noticed his eyes on her.

"Nothing, you're just adorable." Finn smiled at her. Rachel blushed and stared at the table with a huge smile on her lips.

"I'm really glad I ran into you at the bar that night." Rachel said in almost a whisper.

"Me too." Finn reached across the table and gave Rachel a kiss. They both sat there smiling for a while as they finished their snack.

**~After shopping~**

2 and a half hours later Finn and Rachel arrived back at the house. Finn's hands were full with different sized bags from different shops that Rachel had bought things from.

Rachel walked back into the house easily followed by Finn cluttering his way inside. Finn dropped off the bags in the living room before going into the back yard where everyone else was sunbathing.

"Oh, you're back." Carole shouted over from the pool.

"Yeah, I think we covered all the shops." Finn rolled his eyes jokingly and Rachel playfully shoved him.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked as he walked past them with a beer.

"Yes we had so much fun." Rachel smiled widely. "We bought loads and look at Finn's new sunglasses." She pointed to the new accesory that Finn was sporting.

"They're cool bro." Puck commented.

"Thanks." Finn nodded.

"Rachel you have to show me what you bought." Kurt said excitedly and Rachel led him inside to show him.

Finn headed over to the sunloungers and lay down on the one next to Quinn. She looked like she was about to say something before deciding not to and Finn frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked the pretty blonde.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She replied with a small smile.

"I don't know." Finn replied and got comfortable.

"Did you have fun today?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Rachel is a girl you can have fun with no matter what you're doing; even shopping."

"I'm glad you found each other. Seeing you with her makes me realise that we were never that happy." She looked at Finn as she said this.

"We had some good times. We just weren't meant to be." Finn smiled reassuringly at her.

"I know but these past few days I'd been wondering 'had we made a mistake breaking up' but now, when I look at it logically we could have worked out but we wouldn't have been at our happiest." Quinn admitted.

"You mean we're good together but we're just not soul mates." Finn added.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded and smiled at Finn. "We're more like best friends than we are relationship material." Finn nodded in agreement with a kind half smile. Things seemed to be going perfectly today.

"By the way, I don't think you should sun bathe with those glasses on." Quinn said with a giggle.

"Why?" Finn frowned.

"You don't want to be left with a tan line where they've been." Quinn pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, right." Finn chuckled a little as he took them off. "Thank you for saving me that potential humiliation."

"No problem." Quinn looked back towards Finn again. "What are best friends for?"

Finn smiled widely. Today was officially perfect.

**~That evening~**

As the sun slowly sunk in the sky a cool breeze began to blow outside. Everyone was sat in the garden chatting happily. Finn came downstairs with a blanket that he and Rachel snuggled under.

Quinn sat on a chair next to them with her own blanket telling stories of their past to Rachel who was thoroughly entertained by some of the ones that Finn found to be completely embarrassing.

Everyone else was dotted around the garden in small groups talking about anything and everything. The holiday was sadly coming to a close with tomorrow being the last day and no one could say they hadn't had a lot of fun.

"And then there was this one time when Finn was fired from the football time that he tried out for cheerleading." Quinn giggled with Rachel.

"Finn? A chearleader?" Rachel burst out laughing and Finn felt his cheeks burn red.

"It's not that funny!" Finn said when he noticed the tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"It was hilarious!" Quinn gasped between breaths.

Finn looked hurt as a joke and Rachel and Quinn slowly stopped laughing.

"Aw, we're sorry for making fun of you Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

"It's fine, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me." Finn shrugged and leant in to give Rachel a kiss. It deepened and got more passionate quickly so Quinn made a point of averting her eyes.

"Ew, guys. I'm not a fan of this PDA." Quinn said to them both with an eye roll.

"Ok, sorry." Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"It's fine, I think I'm going to go to bed anyway, it's getting late." Quinn stood up and Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Night." They all said. Quinn hugged Rachel, she didn't know if they were friends or not seeing as Rachel was a bit of a diva but she thought it would be polite. Then she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and hugged him which Rachel seemed to watch carefully.

Quinn waved goodnight to everyone else before going inside to bed. Rachel and Finn watched her leave then turned back to one another.

"I can't believe this holidays almost over, it's gone so quick." Rachel said with disappointment.

"I know. At least we have tomorrow." Finn countered.

"If it's anything like today, I know it's going to be a good day."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

Sunday

Finn glanced around the garden happily. It was a lovely cool morning in Florida and he was happy to be a part of it. He looked at his girlfriend Rachel Berry. _Girlfriend_. It was still so weird to say yet it felt so right.

Anyway, he looked over to his girlfriend who was busy playing a game of Monopoly with his family. The cool, gentle breeze blew strands of her soft, dark brown hair backwards. The sun was peaking above the trees behind her and helped make it a picturesque view. The air was filled with the sound of Rachel's laugh which was Finn's new favourite sound.

Finn smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have such an amazing, beautiful girl as his own. Quinn, who was sat next to Finn, noticed the smile playing on his lips and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their seemingly perfect relationship. Even if it was new they acted like they were totally in love.

"You two are the cutest." Quinn said with a smile at Finn.

"What do you mean?" Finn reluctantly removed his eyes from Rachel to talk to Quinn.

"You can't take your eyes off her." Quinn giggled a little when she noticed Finn still trying to get glances at Rachel.

"I know. I've never felt this way before. I never want to be away from her; I just want to hold her in my arms all the time and never let her go." Finn smiled as he said the words.

"There's a simpler way to put that you know." Quinn quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

"What?"

"You're in love with her." Quinn stated simply. Finn frowned at the thought but it did seem to make sense. It was just too quick though.

"I've barely been dating her for 2 days." Finn said skeptically.

"I know. But it's obvious; she loves you too you know."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"She stares at you all the time," Quinn started and even as she said it Rachel was looking at Finn. "when you are together you ignore everyone else in the world and it's like you only have eyes for each other."

"That doesn't mean we're in love." Finn told her.

"You keep telling yourself that." Quinn stood up and patted Finn's back as she walked past him.

Finn began to think over what Quinn had said. It surely felt like he was in love with her but it was all going so fast. Maybe it was just the excitement of the new relationship that he was confusing with love. Yes, that must be the answer.

As he looked over to Rachel she was already looking at him and she waved him over to her. He stood up and stood next to her. Rachel stood and let Finn sit in her chair and then sat on his lap.

"Is this English Monopoly?" Finn asked when he saw the board.

"Yeah, I got it on my trip to London Fashion Week." Kurt replied proudly.

"Look honey, I have hotels on Mayfair and Park Lane and 3 houses on Oxford Street and Picadilly." Rachel pointed to her pieces on the board.

"That's awesome." Finn replied as he cuddled Rachel. Her hair smelt like coconuts and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could have stayed like that forever. Laughing at the things the woman he loved was whispering into his ear about his brother and her gaming tactics. There was no point in denying it; he loved Rachel.

**~Later that day~**

Rachel was laying down on a sun lounger watching Finn jumping into the pool in an attempt to splash Kurt. She giggled to herself as she watched them all playing and messing around. The though of going back to her life in New York actually made her sad but at least she had Finn now and Finn made her happier than anything else in her life.

Santana kept making fun of her for dating 'Lumps the clown' but frankly she didn't care what Santana's opinion was. She loved Finn despite of any of his few flaws. Wait did she just think _loved_ Finn. How could she love Finn so quickly. The thought made her freak out a little in her mind but it was true; she loved him.

She loved every bit of his 6 foot 3 body. She loved his personality, the way he looked, his goofiness, his sense of humour, his kindness, his gentleness, the way he cared about his friends and family, his clumsiness, his cute stupidity- everything. There wasn't anything she didn't love about him.

As she watched him climb out of the pool and walk towards her, Rachel could feel her heart fluttering at the realisation that she was in love. It was all happening so quickly but she took it as a good sign. A sign that they were soulmates and a sign that they should be together because they belonged with each other.

Finn walked towards her with water dripping down his abs. He was half smiling at her which still made her feel special to be recieving one of his famous half smiles. He jogged the rest of the way to her and sat next to her on the sun lounger.

"Hey honey." He said and leant towards her to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, are you having fun?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you should come in the pool and join in." Finn suggested.

"I dont know... I don't really feel like it." Rachel shrugged.

"Please." Finn put on his puppy dog eyes and pouted. "For me." Rachel seemed to melt at his cuteness and nodded. Finn stood up and bent over much to Rachel's confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Get on my back, I'll give you a piggy back and we'll jump into the pool." Finn prompted for her to get on his back so she did as she was told and jumped on. "Are you on?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel clung to Finn tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off. He walked a little closer to the pool before doing a run up and jumping into the center of the pool. Finn and Rachel together made a huge splash that soaked everyone who was nearby. Rachel never let go and when they emerged they were both laughing.

"That was awesome!" Rachel said as she moved infront of Finn instead.

"I know, we should do that again!" Finn they both were smiling widely and they swam to the edge of the pool and Santana came running over.

"Ok, so as weird as it is that a giant and a dwarf are going out I have just taken the cutest picture of you guys." Santana showed them the picture of them on her phone. It was when they were in mid-air and Finn is holding tightly onto Rachel's legs with a huge smile on his face. Rachel has got her arms wrapped tightly around Finn's neck and has her eyes closed but is sporting the same huge smile as Finn.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a loving look and smiled. Finn brought Rachel closer to him so he was cuddling her and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love that picture." Finn said in a voice that you could tell he was smiling.

"Me too." Rachel agreed. "Can you send it to me later so I can make a copy of it at home?"

"Sure." Santana nodded as she stood back up.

"I bet my Mom would love that picure as well." Finn added.

"I'll go show her now." Santana said as she walked in the direction of Carole.

**~That evening, on the beach.~**

Finn and Rachel decided to go for a walk on the beach as the sun began to set. They brought a blanket with them so they put it down on the sand and laid down on it. Finn put his arm around Rachel and Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest.

It was a beautiful evening and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the sea rolling us onto the sea. The sun set was a beautiful sight to end the vacation with and the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Finn was contemplating whether or not to tell Rachel that he loved her. He wanted to tell her so he could find out where she was in the relationship but at the same time he couldn't because if he wasn't at the same place he was, which she probably wouldn't have been, then he didn't want to scare her away. Little did Finn know that Rachel was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

In the end both of them came to the same conclusion. They would tell each other how they felt when they were back in New York so they could know whether or not they only thought they were in love because they were on vacation and having a perfect time.

"I'm really glad you came to Florida with me." Finn said to break the silence.

"Me too. We would never have happened if I had said no." Rachel looked up to see Finn's face and he was smiling.

"Then I'm really, really, really glad you came." Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head and she smiled.

"You know I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Rachel started. "You are the most incredible man I have ever met. You are so sweet, kind, caring, honest and absolutely the sexiest man ever." Finn smiled at Rachel's words and felt happy to hear them.

"I'm the lucky one." He admitted. "You are so funny, nice, generous, pretty, cute and _you_ are the sexiest woman _I've _ever met." Rachel smiled at looked up into Finn's eyes. He gazed back into hers and Rachel felt herself getting lost in the moment. She felt like she was being hypnotised by him and lost control of herself.

"I love-" She began to say before she realised that was not part of her plan. She paused and noticed Finn's eyebrows had gone up a little in a shocked way. "-spending time with you." She finished. It was lame but she had panicked.

"I love spending time with you too." Finn smiled a little and pulled Rachel up closer to his face. He pulled her into a deep kiss and put all the passion he had into it. It deepened and deepened and Finn came to the conclusion it was the best kiss he had ever had. And it was with the woman he loved.

**A/N: There we have it, the vacation is over. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter isn't going to be Monday it's going to be when they are back in New York. Please review what you think and what you would like to see happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

Friday

Rachel walked over to her voicemail machine yet again to see if she had any messaged but yet again she didn't. She hadn't seen Finn since he dropped her off at her apartment on Monday after their flight and she was starting to get a little worried.

She couldn't think of any reason why he would be annoyed at her at all which just confused her more. They had left things fine with a quick goodbye make out and he had said he would call her soon. Four days later and still nothing.

Rachel began to think that maybe Finn had just faked the last part of their relatioship to make his Mom happy and maybe thought it would be more believable if even Rachel didn't know it was a charade. But then she quickly forced those thoughts out of her head because the thought made her a little nautious.

They had texted a couple times but each time Rachel has started the conversation and she felt like she was pulling teeth to make him reply at all. Each conversation went something like...

**Rachel: Hey Baby. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn: Hey. Xx**

**Rachel: How are you? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn: Good, you? Xx**

**Rachel: I'm good thank you. I haven't seen you in a while. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn: I know; I'll call you soon when I'm not busy. X**

**Rachel: Ok, that sounds good. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What could be keeping Finn this busy all this time anyway? Sure he owned a million dollar company and was a multi-millionaire but could he seriously not find a spare two minutes to call her up and tell her why he's hasn't been able to see her. She was his girlfriend for God's sake.

Eventually Rachel resorted to a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching The Notebook. This was what she usually did after a breakup and she knew they hadn't broken up but it felt like they had. She had the same not in her stomach and missed him a lot.

Half way through the film (and her tub of ice cream), her phone began to ring. She paused the film, leaped up and ran across the room to answer. Her heart fluttered in relief when Finn's name was on caller ID but then as she hit answer it switched to panick. Was this a break up call?

"Hello?" She answered nervously.

_"Hey Rach. Sorry I haven't spoke with you much lately but I've been super busy."_ Finn's voice came through the phone.

"Oh it's fine, I've been busy myself." Rachel lied.

_"Well I was wondering if you was busy tonight?"_ He asked cheerfully.

"No I think I have a clear schedule." She replied.

_"Good, then how about we have dinner?" _

"I would like that." She smiled to herself.

_"Good, I'll pick you up about 7?"_

"Sure."

_"Okay well I'll see you then." _Then he hung up.

Rachel smiled widely. Finally he had called, finally they were going on a proper date. Then she realised something. He never said it was a date; he said it was dinner. Finn was a good guy, he wouldn't break up with people over the phone, he would have the decency to do it in person. Was this break up dinner?

No she was over reacting. There was no way it was break up dinner. Hopefully.

**~That evening.~**

Finn's hired limo pulled up outside Rachel's apartment. He stepped out and grabbed the roses he had bought for her. For some reason he was quite nervous about his date with Rachel because he wanted it to be perfect.

He got into the elevator and pressed the button to Rachel's floor. An elderly couple who were also in the elevator smiled at him sweetly. He pinned it to the fact he was in a black tie suit, was carrying a dozen roses and was shifting nervously.

He finally reached Rachel's door and knocked three times. He heard her shuffling about and then her voice call "Just a second". After a few more minutes and lots more shuffling later, she appeared at the door looking absolutely beautiful.

She was wearing a black lace dress that fell to just above her knee. She had some black ankle boots with a heel so her long, tanned legs were in clear view. Her hair was down and curled and brought to one side of her head. She carried a black shoulder bag and her eye make up made her eyes stand out perfectly.

"Finn?" Rachel frowned with a look of concern on her face. That was when Finn realised he was staring and smiling like a crazy person.

"Yeah, sorry." Finn tried to laugh away the awkward moment. "You look absolutely stunning." He pulled his infamous half smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Rachel smiled shyly and blushed a little.

"These are for you." Finn handed her the red roses.

"Thank you Finn. They're beautiful." Rachel smiled and smelled the roses.

"They're nothing compared to you." Finn felt a little like a kiss ass but he didn't care, it was true. The way Rachel blushed again he knew he had said the right thing.

"That's sweet, Finn." Rachel said.

"Shall we?" Finn held out his arm for Rachel.

"We shall." She said as she accepted.

Finn led Rachel down to the limo were she got very excited for the date. No way would he hire a limo for a break up. So Rachel allowed the nerves to melt away and enjoyed herself. Finn wouldn't tell her where they were going because he claimed it was a surprise so she just watched the busy New York scenery pass by.

20 minutes later the limo pulled up infront of a place Rachel had been wanting to go to all her life. Sardi's. Finn got out of the limo and opened Rachel's door for her like a gentleman. He led her into the restaurant and they were taken to their reserved table.

"So how did you know to bring me to Sardi's?" Rachel asked when they had sat down. She was more than a little impressed with his choice of restauranrt.

"Well I know how much you love Broadway and show business and all that stuff; or should I say all that jazz." Finn wingled his eyebrows jokingly. Rachel laughed at his cuteness and dorkiness.

"Well you did a good job." Rachel leant over the table and kissed Finn.

The waiter came over to take their orders and brought them their drinks while they continued chatting.

"So how come I didn't hear from you for so long?" Rachel asked keen to hear his answer.

"Well, I wanted this date to be the first time we saw each other so that our first date could be perfect but this was the only available reservation. Besides it took a while to plan." Finn admitted.

"Aw, well it is a great date Finn." Rachel smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Finn smiled back and took a sip of his own drink. "I need you to know something, Rachel."

"What is it?" Rachel frowned a little and she felt nervous. Why did he sound so serious?

"I need you to know that you are a very special girl. You are an amazing, incredible, outstandingly beautiful girl. I know people say nobody's perfect but with you, I'm not so sure. The way you look, the way you sound, the way you think, to me it's all perfect. And I know that this is our first official date but I can't imagine going on another date with anyone else." Finn held Rachel's hands as he said this and Rachel smiled and blushed a little.

"Finn, that's beautiful." Rachel could feel her eyes filling up with tears of happiness to hear that someone actually felt that way about her.

As if on an unfortunate cue, the waiter came with their meals and broke the moment. Finn was a little disappointed with it's timing but at least he had had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. Now all he could do was wait and hope she felt the same.

When they had finished their dinner the waiter came back for their plates and asked if they would like any desserts.

"No, thanks." Finn dismissed him and payed the bill.

"Why no dessert?" Rachel asked. He didn't even offer her any.

"I'm taking you somewhere else first." Finn stood up and took Rachel's hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Rachel allowed Finn to take her into the limo and off they went again to a surprise unknown location.

This time they stopped by central park. He got out of the car and helped Rachel out. He held her hand and walked through the quiet park with her to Bow Bridge. They stood and looked into the water.

"I love New York so much." Rachel said with a smile."

"Me too." Finn agreed.

"And Central Park is just beautiful." Rachel added.

"Have you ever been in one of those boats?" Finn asked indicating to the few people in boats in the water below.

"No, but it looks like a great experience. It would be great to be able to watch those rom-com movies were the couples kiss on this bridge with the people in boats in the background and be able to think 'I've been in one of those boats.'"

"Well you're going to be able to say that." Finn smiled at Rachel's excited face and took her hand. He took her to one of the boats and helped her into it. He rowed them for a while around the lake while Rachel looked at the surroundings and pointed out different things.

"This had turned out to be a great date." Rachel admitted.

"Did you ever doubt my ability to impress you?" Finn quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well, I wouldn't have been surprised if we ended up at KFC." Rachel joked.

"No, I usually pull that out around the 5th or 6th date." Finn quipped and Rachel began to giggle.

Finn began to move from side to side so the boat rocked. At first Rachel tried to remain calm but soon it felt like he was trying to tip the boat.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel panicked at held on to the edges of the boat.

"Well, the way I see it is if I capsize this boat and then carry you to the land again then I would have saved you. Wouldn't that be a great thing to tell people that on our first date I saved your life!" Finn was joking of course but he didn't tell her that.

"You would have put my life in danger to begin with!" Rachel exclaimed whilst giggling.

"We could leave that part out." Finn chuckled.

"Finn let's put it this way, you capsize this boat and I will capsize your life!" Finn stopped shaking the boat and started laughing.

"We have one last stop tonight." Finn said when the laughing died down and he was rowing back to land.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see."

This time the limo pulled up outside a normal building. Rachel frowned in confusion and turned to Finn.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My apartment building." Finn climbed out of the limo and helped her out. He was smirking and was clearly amused by her confusion.

"Look Finn, I'm flattered but I don't sleep with guys on the first-" Rachel started but Finn tried to interrupt her.

"No Rachel-" He tried to explain but Rachel continued.

"No Finn let me finish. I know our relatioship has moved quite quickly but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not a slut and-" Finn tried to explain again.

"No Rachel, it's not like that. I was just-"

"Stop interrupting me Finn! I am not just some girl who sleeps around with any old guy. I need to be in a meaningful relationship before it goes to that level." Rachel was annoyed with Finn's amused smirk.

"Are you quite done?" He asked to which Rachel nodded. "I was actually trying to say that I don't want to sleep with you. I was going to take you to the roof."

"Ohhhh." Rachel said and was a little embarrased. "Wait a second. You don't want to sleep with me? I made such an effort to look sexy tonight and-"

"Rachel, are you kidding me?" Finn said with a chuckle. Rachel looked down and seemed to smile at the floor. "Come on. Let's go to the roof."

They made their way to the roof and the whole time Rachel was questioning why they were going there. Each time Finn would say she would have to wait and see which drove Rachel crazy. She hated surprises.

When they made it to the roof the whole place was lit by candles. Finn's apartment building was one of the biggest buildings in New York so the view incredible. Rachel could see Central Park so well and it all looked amazing. In the center of the candles a blanket was laid down with some pillows so they could lay down and look at the stars.

"Finn, this is so sweet." Rachel smiled to him.

"Come on let's lay down." Finn brought Rachel to the blanket and they laid down together. "I got you something."

"You got me a present?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Finn this date has been perfect enough."

"I know but I wanted to get you something to show you how special you are but I also didn't want to go over the top." Finn lifted the corner of the blanket and pulled out a piece of paper. "So I got you the perfect thing." He handed the paper to her. "It's your own star."

On the piece of paper was the certification for the purchase of a star.

"You named a star after me?" She asked with a smile.

"No, I thought about that but then I named it Finn Hudson." Rachel frowned in confusion. "Because there's already a star named Rachel Berry and she's right here on earth and she's brighter than any of the stars up there." He pointed to the stars in the sky. "So, I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely she can look up in the sky and no matter where I am she can know that I'm looking down on her."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Her cheeks went a little pink at Finn's sweetness. It was official that she loved him with all her heart and she needed him to know.

"Finn, I know that this is soon and I don't want to freak you out but I need to tell you something." Rachel said seriously which freaked Finn out a little.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint you with the date! I don't think I'm good at writing dates like this but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a review, let me know what you think!**

**I don't really know where the story is going from here, though I have an idea. I would appreciate any suggestions of what you would like to see happen!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Finn lay in his bed on Saturday morning staring at the ceiling. He had got hardly any sleep last night. His mind just wouldn't shut up telling him how guilty he felt and rightfully so. His date with Rachel yesterday had been incredible but that didn't take away any of the gut-wrenching guilt he felt.

He had told Rachel that he hadn't contacted her for days because he was planning the date, which did have some element of truth to it. However, that wasn't the real reason. The thought of being with Rachel and looking at Rachel brought back that unbelievably strong guilt.

It all started on Monday...

**~Monday~**

_Finn walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table by the door. He dragged his suitcase into his bedroom and decided to unpack later. He went into his living room and turned on his wide screen TV in time to see the football game._

_He glanced at the clock and it was 7:33pm. He was so tired and it had been a long day. The flight went a lot quicker than the first because he was next to Rachel and he liked Rachel a lot more now; hell he was 90% sure he loved her._

_He had had to carry Rachel's unbelievably heavy suitcase up so many flights of stairs that he lost count because the elevator was having 'Technical Difficulties.' So he thought he deserved to enjoy a nice, cold beer and a good game of football._

_As he stood up to get himself a beer he heard the buzzing of the intercom. He sighed as he walked over to it. He had told Rachel to not come by tonight because he would be busy but of course he would ignore her. No matter how much he thought he loved her she could be a little overwhelming sometimes._

_"Yep." Finn said into the intercom._

_"Hey Finn, it's Quinn." Finn was surprised when it wasn't Rachel, what would Quinn want?_

_"Come on up." Finn buzzed the blonde girl in and headed for the kitchen. They were good friends again so he knew she would let herself in. Minutes later Quinn came into the kitchen with a smile as Finn grabbed a beer from the fridge._

_"Here you are." She said when she saw him._

_"Here I am." Finn confirmed. "So what's up?" _

_"I can't find my iPod in any of my bags so I was wondering if maybe you had picked mine up because we have the same one?" Quinn raised her eyebrows hopefully at him._

_"I haven't unpacked yet but I'll look." Finn pulled his half-smile and walked into his bedroom with Quinn close in tow. He lifted his suitcase onto his bed and opened it up. He started routing through his clothes for it and then threw a pile of the clothes over his shoulder because they were getting in his way._

_"Ewww." He heard Quinn say and turned around to see why. She was stood with the majority of the pile he had thrown in her hands. The rest were either on the floor or hanging off her. Of course the most noticeable item was a pair of his boxers hanging of her head._

_"I really hope these are clean." Quinn dropped the clothes and slowly removed the boxers from her head._

_"I've just got back from vacation. Of course the aren't clean." Finn said in between laughs._

_"You are disgusting." She threw them back at Finn who just shrugged._

_"They're my underwear why would I find them disgusting?" He asked._

_"Fine then. How would you like it if I took off the underwear I'm wearing now and threw them at your face?" Quinn asked. Finn raised an eyebrow in an amused way and Quinn put her head in her hands and started laughing._

_Finn carried on looking for Quinn's ipod and finally found it in a side pouch. He handed it to her and left the bedroom._

_"Well I'll let you get back to your football game and beer." Quinn said when they were in the hall._

_"Don't be silly you can stay for a while if you like?"_

**~Present day~**

In retrospect that's were it all went wrong. He should have just said goodbye to Quinn and let her leave. If he had let her leave, he would have no reason to feel guilty. The thing was though, he was Finn Hudson. He couldn't just keep his life perfect and free of drama could he?

**~Monday~**

_"Okay, I'd like that." Quinn smiled her sweet little smile and followed Finn back to the kitchen._

_"You want a beer?" He asked her as he picked up his own._

_"Uh... Sure, why not?" Quinn giggled a little as Finn handed her one._

_"Come on, let's go into the living room." Finn led the way and sat down on his couch. Quinn sat on the otherside and faced him._

_"You know, just to warn you, I'm really tired so I don't think I can stay long..." Quinn told him._

**~Present day~**

Finn really wished Quinn had been telling the truth when she said that. Or that he didn't keep on offering her more beers as soon as she had finished the last because now he wouldn't be in this mess.

**~Monday~**

_A few hours and many bottles of beer later, Finn and Quinn still sat on the same couch chatting away endlessly._

_"Not much has changed around here since we dated." Quinn commented as she looked around the familiar room._

_"I know." Finn admitted. "I've been thinking about redecorating but I don't know if I want to."_

_"How come?" Quinn asked and sipped her beer._

_"Well I've had a so many happy memories in this place and when I'm in these rooms I can remember them. If I change the place though I'm scared I will forget the great memories." _

_"Aw, Finn that's sweet."_

_"Like whenever I go into the study and sit on the swivel chair with wheels it reminds me of when me and Puck used to time each other and see how long it took to get from one side of the hall to the other on them." Finn smiled and Quinn giggled as she remembered._

_"Or whenever I go into my spare bedroom it reminds me of when I chased you around the apartment and I caught you when you were in there so I tickled you until you cried." Finn continued reminiscing._

_"Oh yeah." Quinn smiled. "That was a good memory."_

_"But my favourite." Finn continued. "Is whenever I lie on this couch and watch a movie, I remember all those nights when we would snuggle up together right here and watch all those crappy romantic movies that you loved."_

_Quinn's mind filled with all those memories and she smiled to herself. She had had some of her fondest memories in this very apartment while she was dating Finn._

_Without thinking she leant towards Finn and passionately pressed her lips against his. At first he seemed to hesitate but then he melted into it. He was the one who initiated for it to get deeper and before long they were full on making out. He knew the alcohol had gotten the better of him and forgot all about Rachel when he said his next words._

_"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"_

**~Present Day~**

I don't think anyone needs to be told what happened next. Finn slept with her of course. Why? he didn't know. He was with Rachel, he knew he was with Rachel, he had no intention of hurting Rachel.

He had always hated those sleazeball guys that cheated on their girlfriends and now he was one of them! He was drunk though and he didn't mean to do it. But who was he kidding, he had no excuses, he cheated. If it was any consolation it really didn't mean anything though.

His phone buzzed next to his bed and he rolled over and grabbed it. _Great a text from Quinn._ He thought to himself sarcastically as he clicked 'open.' She had been texting him all week and they went something like..

**Quinn: Finn, sorry about last night. Xxx**

**Quinn: Can we talk about what we did? Xxx**

**Quinn: I know it probably didn't mean anything but please can we talk? Xxx**

**Quinn: Please stop ignoring me, Finn! X**

**Quinn: You can't ignore me forever! X**

**Quinn: This problem isn't going to go away if you never talk to me again. X**

**Quinn: Finn, for goodness sake! Just quit avoiding me and talk to me! X**

And the latest one.

**Quinn: Finn, this is getting ridiculous! Stop acting like a baby. Running away from your problems doesn't make them go away you're just delaying them. Act like a man and sort this out! You can start by talking to me!**

Finn felt bad. He felt bad about what he did to Rachel and now he felt bad about ignoring Quinn but what could he do? He didn't know what to say to her.

He was torn away from his thoughts by the intercom. Who would visit him on a Saturday morning at 9:00am? It was probably Rachel, he thought as he walked over to it.

"Hello?" He spoke into it.

"Finn, we need to talk." Quinn's voice came back at him.

"I don't want to." He replied and started to walk away.

"Typical Finn running away yet again. You need to sort this out Finn! If you never speak to me that doesn't change the fact that we slept together!" Finn was sure Quinn would go on so instead he buzzed her in and waited for her.

Minutes later she came through the door with a somewhat grateful smile on her face. She didn't say anything as she walked into the living room and sat on the arm chair.

"I'm glad you decided to talk about this. Finn, I-" Quinn started before being interrupted.

"Here's what we're going to do. We are going to forget about this. We will pretend this never happened. We can be friends but not a word of this will ever be spoken of again. Neither of us will breathe a word of this to anyone, got it?" He said in a stern voice.

"I can say I'll never breathe a word to anyone else..." Quinn said this slowly as she was scared of Finn's reaction.

"You told someone?!" Finn yelled and leapt up.

"I couldn't help it! Santana called at my house on Monday night and I wasn't there! Then she read my texts to you and she... connected the dots." Quinn defended herself.

"Santana... great." Finn mumbled sarcatically.

**~Santana's apartment~**

Finn knocked on the apartment door quickly and loudly. When no one answered right away he knocked again, louder.

"Jesus Christ, you trying to knock my door down Hudson?" Santana said as she answered the door.

"What did Quinn tell you?" Finn asked with urgency.

"Oh you know, just that you two have been getting it on lately." Santana looked at her nails as if she was bored.

"Please, please, please can you promise me you won't tell Rachel about it!" Finn begged her.

"Oops, I'm sorry, was I not supposed to?" Santana smirked.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for ruining the relationship already. Please leave a review for me! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: 2 updates in 1 day! Only because this chapter is shorter than the rest. Some of you guys noticed my f.r.i.e.n.d.s reference last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Glee or F.R.I.E.N.D.S. If I did, I wouldn't be on this site.**

Finn could hear his heart pounding. Santana had told Rachel? There was no way that his relationghip with Rachel could end. He knew his life with her had barely begun but he couldn't imagine a life without her.

"You told her?!" Finn yelled into Santana's face.

"She had a right to know Finnocence." Santana didn't seem affected by Finn's tone of voice.

"You found out yesterday, how did you tell her?" He frowned.

"Well I left her a message on her answering machine."

"So she might not know yet." There was a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"No, she knows. She called me." Santana seemed amused by Finn's aggresion.

"What did she say? Did she sound upset?" Finn asked.

"What do you think? She just found out the guy she loved slept with his ex, of course she's upset." Santana felt bad when she saw the heart broken look on Finn's face. "I don't think you should waste your time here talking with me, I think you should go and get your girl back."

"I wouldn't have to get her back if you wasn't such a heartless bitch!" Finn yelled before walking away.

**~Rachel's apartment~**

Finn rushed to the door and knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" Rachel's voice came from behind the door. He could tell she had been crying and he could practically hear the tears in her voice.

"It's Finn. Please let me in." He said with urgency.

"I don't want to talk to you Finn!" He could hear her sobbing now.

"Please Rachel, we need to talk!" He said back and hoped she would answer.

"We have nothing to talk about." She shouted back.

"Yes we do, you know we do. Look I'm sorry, please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"I'm not leaving until you let me in Rach. Please." Finn waited for a few minutes. Rachel must have sensed his desperation as the door opened slightly but he never saw her face.

As he pushed open the door he saw her walk into the living room. He didn't see her face but she was wearing sweats and she hadn't done her hair. She still looked beautiful though. He followed her into the room and saw her tear stained face and red eyes. He felt awful for being the person to make her like this. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"How could you?" She whispered.

"I didn't mean to. I-" Finn tried to explain.

"Then what did you mean to do? You don't accidently have sex with someone, Finn!" Rachel interrupted. She was clearly very hurt.

"I was drunk and-"

"It hurts more though because you're an adult. This kind of thing you expect from a teenage boy because that's just what they do but from an adult?" Rachel looked at Finn for the first time.

"I know Rachel. I was completely stupid and childish and I made a huge mistake. I was drunk and with Quinn and we both got lost in the moment." Finn sat next to her and tried to hold her hand but she moved it away.

"And you know what hurts most?" Rachel looked away again with new tears falling down her face. "It's that I admitted to you that I loved you last night. You must have been dying to laugh in my face when I said that. Knowing that I made myself as vulnerable as I did and now I know I just humiliated myslelf!"

"You didn't humiliate yourself Rachel! I love you too!" Finn insisted.

"Sure you do Finn." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I do, I really do." Finn protested.

"Then why would you cheat on me?! Huh Finn?" Rachel yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to-"

"There you go again with your 'I didn't mean to.' Then what did you mean to do?" Rachel asked him. Of course Finn couldn't answer so he just stayed silent. "And to have to get back from our perfect date to a voicemail from Santana telling my about it." Rachel shook her head as if she was trying to make the whole situation go away.

"Rachel I am so, so, so, sorry." Finn said sincerely. "I would do anything, _anything,_ to make you forgive me. So what will it take for you to forgive me?"

"I honestly don't know." Rachel looked back to Finn. "I don't know if I can trust you again. There was nothing wrong with our relationship that would give you a reason to do it." Rachel brushed away a tear rolling down her face.

"Look Rachel, you have to forgive me, you have to give me another chance." He said almost begging. "I need you in my life. I really do." His eyes began to fill up with tears. "I have felt so guilty these past few days and I've been so ashamed of myself. You don't deserve someone like me but I love you Rach! I love you more than I thought was possible. It scares me how much I love you and I need you."

Rachel brushed away the stray tear that was rolling down Finn's cheek and said "I'm sorry Finn."

"Jessica Cochran once said 'God made many puzzle pieces, but only those two cut out for each other, can fit together to create a perfect and beautiful picture.' I remember that quote because I always though it was a load of crap, until I met you. And now I realise that I am pretty sure you're my missing puzzle piece." Finn looked into Rachel's eyes that were now filled with tears again.

"How do I know you don't still love Quinn though? Honestly she is beautiful, smart, funny-"

"But you're more beautiful, smarter and funnier." Finn said honestly.

"I'll never know if that's the truth." Rachel admitted.

"I thought you might say something like this so I have found a quote that sums up my relationship with Quinn. One second." Finn pulled out his phone and started searching for the quote. Rachel couldn't help but giggle, he was such a dork.

"Here is is." He said. "Marilyn Monroe said 'I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.' That's you Rach. You are the better thing that was supposed to fall together."

"What if I'm the good thing that was supposed to fall apart." Rachel countered.

"But you're not because your my puzzle piece." Finn argued and Rachel giggled.

"I need time to think, Finn." Rachel said and stood up.

"I understand."

"I think you should leave. I'll call you when I've thought things through." Rachel took Finn to the door.

"Can I hug you?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded a little and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He did the same as each knew there was a possibility that this could be the last time.

**A/N: Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, so a few of you guys don't like the direction that I have taken this Fic in so I'm sorry. I will admit I could have done better with it and in retrospect it was a bad idea to make Finn cheat but it's too late now. In my defence though this is my first Fic and I am still learning what you guys like so I will definatly take note of what not to do! **

**Again I'm sorry for those of you who think I have ruined this and I'm going to try and dig myself out of this whole as best I can!**

Chapter 15

Finn laid in bed surrounded by dirty dishes, old wrappers and other uncleaned items. He had been like this for a week. The only times he moved was when he was going to the toilet or getting food; he hadn't even shaved or showered. His phone was next to him so if Rachel rung he would no about it but she hadn't.

It had been a week since she had said she needed time and she hadn't contacted him at all. Santana, Quinn, Puck and his Mom had all been in contact to try and get him outside and to try and cheer him up but he couldn't

When Quinn had cheated on him he had felt awful, felt like she didn't truly love him and that broke his heart. Back then he must have been pretty naive because he had now learnt two things. Firstly, that maybe she did love him because he really did love Rachel, he had just made a huge mistake that he didn't mean to make. Secondly, that he was definitely not heart broken. Now he was heart broken. His chest literally hurt with every breath he took.

When his phone vibrated Finn jumped to see if it was Rachel. Nope, just another text from Santana apoligising for ruining his relationship.

**~Quinn~**

Quinn looked at all of the metal numbers on each apartment door looking for the one she had been told. She finally found it and nervously knocked loudly. There was the sound of some movement, a low mumble of someone speaking and then Rachel answered. Quinn saw the slight smile on Rachel's face fade away when she saw her.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel asked in an impatient mannor.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Quinn replied.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Anything you have to say you can say right here." Rachel folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Ok..." Quinn thought Rachel's behaviour was a little stange but ignored it. "I needed to tell you that what happened between me and Finn was a huge mistake. It didn't mean a thing and he really does love you so much-"

"Rach, what's going on?" A man came up behind Rachel who Quinn had never seen before.

"Nothing." Rachel answered.

"Who's this?" The man asked indicating to Quinn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Rachel's boyfriend's friend." Quinn answered and put her hand out for the man to shake.

"I'm Brody Weston." He replied and shook Quinn's hands but seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously.

"Might I correct that Quinn is my _possible_ boyfriend's friend and also his ex girlfriend who he cheated on me with." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn.

"And who might Brody be?" Quinn tried to ignore Rachel's comment.

"I'm Rachel's ex boyfriend." He said.

"Oh." Quinn raised hey eyebrows in surprise. "Well I need to speak with Rachel." Quinn hinted for Brody to leave.

"Then speak." Rachel said as Brody didn't move.

"I would prefer it if we could be alone."

"I would have prefered it if you didn't sleep with my boyfriend!" Rachel retorted bitterly. "I don't give a crap about what you would prefer Quinn!"

"I understand that you're annoyed Rachel but I think you should forgive Finn." Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

"And why do you think that?" Rachel asked almost as if she knew Quinn wouldn't have a good answer.

"Because he loves you! He made a mistake!" Quinn told her. "I bet you make mistakes Rachel because you aren't perfect!"

"I make mistakes like miscalculating the price of my groceries and clearly trusting people that I shouldn't, not sleeping with my ex-boyfriends!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I would rather you blame me for what happened because I am the one who made the move but we were both drunk! We weren't thinking straight and we were remiscing on our relationship so we got lost in the moment and it just happened! It meant nothing to Finn! And as soon as he woke up he was saying how guilty he felt and how if he lost you he didn't know what he would do." Quinn replied.

"Can I ask you something Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

"When you cheated on Finn did he forgive you?" She asked.

"Well that was diff-"

"Did he forgive you, yes or no?"

"No." Quinn admitted.

"Then why should I forgive him?" Rachel's eyes got tears in them as she said this.

"Honestly, there is no good reason other than that you and him are supposed to be together!" Quinn told Rachel.

"What if we aren't though?" Rachel asked. "We're clearly not on the same page if he would cheat on me when I wouldn't dream of sleeping with one of my ex-boyfriends."

"Oh really?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked to Brody.

"Are you suggesting that Brody is here to have sex with me?!" Rachel seemed appauled by the suggestion.

"Well I do remember you telling me the story of Brody the male prostitute while we were in Florida!" Quinn answered and Brody seemed to look embarrassed.

"Quinn, I would never sleep with someone when I am technically with Finn, I'm not you." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"Rachel, that was a long time ago." Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"And you're still the same slut." Rachel folded her arms.

"This is a little uncalled for Rachel." Quinn tried not to let Rachel's words affect her.

"You sleeping with Finn was also a little uncalled for." Rachel quipped and Quinn was getting quite annoyed with Rachel.

"All I wanted to say was that if you break up with Finn you are making a big mistake, Rachel. Believe it or not I didn't come here to argue."

"Quinn, do you realise that I loved Finn. To find out he cheated on me broke my heart because it meant that he didn't fully love me as much as I loved him. Forgiving him right now would mean trusting him again even though he has given me no reason to trust him." Rachel started to cry and Quinn felt bad.

"I understand Rachel but-"

"I think you should go." Brody said as he hugged Rachel.

"Fine." Quinn turned to leave. "I'm sorry I upset you Rachel but please consider staying with Finn. He really loves you more than I can tell you."

Rachel nodded saying she will consider it before walking back into her apartment with Brody with tears still streaming down her face. If Rachel did anything with that guy Brody then Quinn would personally make sure Santana went all Lima Heights on her sorry ass!

**~Finn's apartment~**

As Finn lay there he decided that nothing was going to get better for him if he didn't do anything about it. So he reluctantly dragged himself from his bed and had a shower. He shaved and got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and set to tidying his room.

As he took a pile of plates to the kitchen the intercom buzzed. Finn ran hoping that it would be Rachel putting him out of his misery.

"Hello." He tried to sound chilled and nonchalant.

"Hey Finn, it's Quinn." Finn sighed with disappointment. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. He buzzed her in and waited for her in his living room. A few minutes later, in strolled Quinn and Santana.

"What's she doing here?" Finn asked when he saw Santana.

"Relax Tubs, I'm here to apologize." Santana stood in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Go on them." Finn prompted.

"I am sorry for making your dwarf girlfriend hate you." She said.

"That's an awful apology."

"I know you think I'm a straight up bitch but the truth is I'm just brutally honest when I think people suck. And I thought what you did sucked." Santana said. "And I don't mean to be a bitch... Well actually I do but that's what makes people love me." Santana smirked.

"Seeing as I know that I'm not going to get a better apology from you and I know you're Satan's mistress, I'll forgive you. I'll forgive both of you, under one condition." Finn looked at them both seriously.

"Sure anything." The two girls nodded.

"You help me get my girl back."

**A/N: Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on my last chapter! They were so nice and I really appreciated them. I am aware my chapters are getting smaller but I don't know why. Sorry if that annoys anyone but I hope you enjoy!**

Finn, Quinn and Santana were sat in Finn's living room trying to think of the perfect way that Finn could get make Rachel trust him again and win her back. It was harder than he had imagined and he had no idea how he was going to do it so he was glad that he had his two friends to help him.

"Oh, I know what you can do!" Santana said after a few minutes. "Make her jealous!" Santana seemed to think this was a good idea.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked with a frown of confusion that Quinn mirrored.

"I mean, you and Quinn could pretend to be dating again and Rachel will be so jealous and realise that _she _wants to date you. She'll come running back in no time!"

"That's an awful idea." Finn shook his head.

"That is almost 100% gaurenteed to only make things worse." Quinn agreed.

"I know." Santana sighed. "But I can't think of anything else. You screwed up big time, Hudson!"

"I know." Finn sighed immitating Santanta.

"In his defence though, none of this would have happened if if wasn't for you!" Quinn blamed Santana.

"Me? What about you! You're the whore who slept with him." Santana argued back.

"Well I wouldn't have had to be in this apartment if he hadn't taken my ipod as well as his own." Quinn defended.

"Ok, we all had a part to play in this!" Finn interrupted. "But we can play the blame game _after_ I've got Rachel back."

Quinn and Santana agreed and they all got back to trying to think of a solution. Quinn had decided not to tell Finn about seeing Rachel with Brody because she was sure it would only make things worse. Santana had tried to convince her otherwise but she wanted what was best for Finn, no matter how much Rachel annoyed her at times.

"What can I do to make her realise how sorry I am?" Finn asked with frustration in his voice.

"If you hadn't made such a collosal mess of crap of this I would suggest 'I'm sorry' flowers." Santana said.

"For some reason, I don't think that'll cut it." Quinn said bitterly.

"That's why I said I _would_ have." Santana responded.

"Maybe I could contact a Broadway star and pay them to sing for her." Finn said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Maybe then she'd feel pressured into forgiving you." Quinn countered.

"Maybe your right." Finn agreed.

"Or maybe she would be impressed by your efforts and believe your apology." Santana added.

"Maybe _she's_ right." Finn contemplated both the options and then sighed. "I don't know what to do." He put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something and you'll have Rachel back in no time." Quinn assured him as she rubbed his knee with her hand.

"Besides if you don't get Rachel back, at least you know you have Quinn." Santana chirped as she noticed the contact.

"Excuse me? I'm just being a good friend to Finn. Maybe if you had done the same this wouldn't be happening." Quinn responded.

"Relax Blondie, I was kidding. Is that a bit of a tough topic for you though? You got awfully defensive." Santana tried to stir trouble.

"Satan, shut up. We are nothing but good friends." Finn interjected.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I could stop by her apartment again and see how she is?" Finn asked their opinions. Quinn's eyes widened as she remembered that Brody was there.

"You know what? I think you should give it a little more time and if she hasn't called by the end of the day then maybe you could stop by tomorrow." Quinn said.

"What do you think San?" Finn asked.

"Quinn is only saying that because she-" Quinn shot Santana a threatening glare and Santana sighed. " I agree with Q. Leave it 'till tomorrow."

**~Rachel~**

Rachel hugged Brody at the door and said goodbye to him. As he left she closed the door behind him and walked back into the sitting room.

Calling Brody may not have been her smartest idea, but she remembered when they were dating he always managed to cheer her up and make her feel better so she called him and asked him to come over. As a friend of course. He jumped at the opportunity and clearly flirted with her the entire time. Luckily, Rachel had no intention of being anything more than a friend with Brody.

He did manage to make her feel a little better and she told him all about her problems, not that he gave her much useful advice to solving them. That was until Quinn came by anyway, then she felt ten times worse than she did before. Brody told her to 'drop that jerk Finn and all of his friends.' He also gave her the reminder that his door was always open for her.

The truth was, despite Finn cheating on her, she still wanted to be with him. She really did but she didn't know if she could because she no longer trusted him. She wanted it to be like in Florida, when they were together with not a care in the world. All of a sudden things were different and their relationship was in a place that Rachel didn't think it could recover from.

She felt bad for leaving Finn waiting for a week but she had no idea what to do. She believed in second chances but what he had done was inexcusable. He cheated on her and that hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. Was she not good enough for him? Did he think the idea of them being a couple was better than actually experiencing it? She would never know the truth.

The fact he cheated with Quinn also hurt her because truth be told, she was completely intimidated by Quinn. She was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever met and was borderlining perfection. She was funny, nice and intelligent. From Rachel's point of view, Quinn seemingly had it all, including Finn cheating on Rachel to be with her.

The thought of dating anyone other than Finn right now was horrible. Up until a week ago, Rachel was under the illusion that Finn was perfect in every way, shape and form; but now she realised that he wasn't. He makes mistakes and lies to her yet Rachel was still crazy about him. Why did he have to be so damn perfect?

Rachel thought that maybe if she saw Finn in person it would help her make her decision. But she didn't want to go to his apartment without a real answer just in the hope this would work.

Rachel was still so upset though and just knowing that she wasn't on good terms with Finn made her feel a lot worse. She had to sort things out now. She grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 1. After 3 rings he answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Finn." Rachel felt flutters in her stomach as she heard his voice.

"Rachel, Thank God you called." Finn sounded relieved and like a weight had been lifted from him. "Please tell me you're calling with good news."

"I think it's a little bittersweet." Rachel admitted.

"What is it?" Finn asked with worry in his voice.

"I forgive you for cheating on me." She said, scared she would regret it.

"Really?" There was hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Rachel could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You won't regret this! I will never do anything like that to you ever again, I promise!" Finn was so happy with Rachel's decision. Until her next words...

"But we aren't dating." She said quietly. Finn felt like a bomb had dropped on him. He could hear his heart beating as it sunk to his stomach.

"What?" His voice was now heart broken.

"I can forgive you Finn but I can't forget." Rachel's voice quivered as tears filled her eyes.

"But Rachel, I've said I'm sorry and it was a mistake! I regret it more than anything else in the world!" Finn's voice was also shaking and Rachel knew he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Finn. I can't trust you anymore. I just keep picturing you with Quinn and it breaks my heart." The tears spilled over her eyes, this was really it.

"No Rachel, this can't be over!" Finn said.

"Then how come it is?" Rachel whispered. No reply came back. Just the soft sound of sobbing and then he hung up.

**A/N: Leave a review and I will love you forever!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A boring, sad filler chapter. Sorry, I hate these chapters but it just shows Finn and Rachel's reaction to the break up. Enjoy.**

Finn, Quinn and Santana had still been brain-storming and watching some TV when Finn received the call. When Quinn and Santana heard Rachel's name they both muted the TV and listened to what was going on. When Finn got excited they high-fived each other enthusiastically until they saw Finn's face drop.

All the joy vanished from his face in a second. His eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over the edge but he wouldn't let them. With one more sentence from Rachel it was too much for Finn to hold in anymore and began to softly sob. Quinn and Santana shared a sympathetic look and moved towards Finn. He hung up the phone without another word and began to cry properly.

Quinn and Santana embraced him into a hug which he didn't deny. He bent down so he could bury his face in Quinn's neck and Santana stood at the side of him and stoked his hair soothingly.

"She said that she can forgive me but she can't forget." Finn whispered as he cried. "That she can't stop picturing us."

"She will forgive you fully, Finn. If you're meant to be together she'll come back." Santana reassured him. He pulled away from their hug and brushed his hands through his hair.

"I'm so stupid!" He yelled and kicked the leg of a small table nearby causing it to break and tumble to the floor.

"Finn, you aren't stupid you just-" Quinn started but Finn interrupted.

"If I'm not stupid then how come I mess up everything that comes along in my life?" He asked angrily. "Huh?"

"Life doesn't come easily to anyone, Finn. If you want to get what you want, you have to fight for it! It goes that way for everyone!" Santana told him but didn't make a move towards him. Finn got aggresive when he was emotional and she could already see Quinn getting scared.

"I have fought! I tried to fight but it didn't work! All effort I put into getting Rachel back only makes things worse!" New tears built up in Finn's eyes as he punched the wall.

"Finn, calm down!" Santana shouted.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Finn yelled getting louder each time. "How can I calm down when the woman I love doesn't want to be with me?! When the woman I am pretty sure I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, doesn't want to spend her life with me because of some stupid mistake?" Finn sobbed some more.

Santana watched sadly and she could literally see Finn's heart breaking on his face. She had known him since high school but had never seen him so distraught. She glanced over to Quinn who was watching Finn with a sympathetic, pittying look on her face.

Finn punched the wall a few more times and kicked a few more things in the room. He always took his stress and sadness out in the form of agression. She watched in horror knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She looked back at Quinn who now also had tears streaming down her face as she watched her friend break down right before her eyes.

Eventually Finn got tired and just sank to the floor with his head in his hands. He was crying still but now it seemed to get worse. Quinn slowly and cautiously walked over to Finn and bent down in front of him.

"I can't believe it." He muttered without removing his head from his hands.

"I know." Quinn whispered back as another tear trickled down her face.

Quinn moved so she was next to Finn and leant against the wall. She put her arm around him to comfort him and he seemed to appreciate it. He rested his head against her shoulder and sobbed into it. Quinn was literally a shoulder for him to cry on. She hugged him and he hugged her back while he cried.

Santana watched the two with a sad smile on her face. It was horrible to see him like this and it was worse knowing it was partly her fault. She lifted her bag and put it on her shoulder. She indicated to Quinn that she was leaving and Quinn nodded. She wouldn't be any help to Finn right now and Quinn seemed to have it covered so she would come back later when Finn had calmed down.

**~Rachel~**

Rachel hung up the phone and stood there for a few seconds without moving. Tears were in her eyes and spilling down her face but she didn't move. She was still shocked at what she had said. Even though she knew the status of the relationship was bad she never actually imagined the relationship ending.

Eventually she walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. She tried to fight back the tears but there was no stopping them, she just had to let them fall. She wondered how Finn was reacting and whether or not he felt as bad as she did. How could she find a man as great as Finn? What if Finn really was the one and she had just ruined it?

Finn was the only person who truly understood her and loved every part of her personality. Even the obnoxious, overly-confident part of it. What if no man ever thought about her like that? She could have just made a big mistake.

No. She couldn't regret this. It was for the best. She couldn't trust Finn and no relationship would work without trust. All she had to do was accept the fact that the realtionship was over and move on. But not now; right now she had to grieve the loss.

Rachel sat in a ball on the couch and cried. She cried like she'd never cried before. She was sure there would be no water left in her body by the time she was done. All of it was sinking in that the relationship with the man she loved was over before it had properly started.

About half an hour later she had stopped the continuous crying and had started crying for a period of time and then stopping. She had passed the stage of silent crying and the yelling-whilst-crying stage and now she was somewhere in the middle.

As she finished a five minute breakdown there was a knock on her apartment door. She reluctantly pulled herself up which seemed to make her heart ache more and fresh tears filled her eyes; but she wouldn't let them fall. She slowly shifted to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She didn't know whether to be happy she'd come or annoyed at her for ruining her relationship.

"I came to see how you were doing. Can I come in?" Santana seemed sympathetic and genuinely sorry for what she had done. Rachel nodded and led Santana to her sitting room where they sat down.

"So why did you come to see how I was?" Rachel asked when they were settled.

"Because I saw how Finn was and it wasn't good. I wanted to see how you was doing." Santana admitted.

"How did Finn take it?" Rachel asked.

"Awful." She put it simply.

"I'm not taking it better myself." Rachel tried to giggle but it just made her want to cry again.

"By the fact that there is no smashed up furniture in here I'd say that you're not doing too bad."

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned.

"Finn has been kicking tables, punching walls and taking his sadness out in a violent manner." Santana looked down.

"Oh." Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Finn and she looked down.

"He's really upset you know." Santana told her.

"So am I." Rachel said. "But this is all his fault anyway."

"He loved you Rachel." Santana made one last attempt to get Rachel to forgive Finn.

"Didn't love me enough to not sleep with Quinn though." Rachel muttered.

"He was drunk. Are you telling me you've never done anything stupid when you were drunk?" Santana asked.

"Of course I have but nothing this stupid." Santana could see how sad Rachel was and didn't understand why she wouldn't give Finn another chance.

"Have you left Finn alone?" Rachel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, he's with a friend." Santana said.

"He's with Quinn." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded, there was no point in lying at this point. "Why don't they just go out already." Rachel seemed hurt as she said it.

"Because they're not in love. They're friends." Santana replied.

"Like I believe that. They slept together, she tried to make me forgive him and play hero, she is the one there to comfort him." Rachel wiped the tears from her face.

"They're good friends. They used to date, they used to be in love, there will always be parts of them that love each other Rachel, I won't lie to you." Santana told her. "But they can love each other without being _in_ love."

"What were they doing when you left?" Rachel asked.

"She was comforting him."

"Was it friendly comfort or comfort sex?" Rachel whispered.

"Will you stop? Finn loves _you_ not Quinn. If he could be hugging anyone right now it would be _you_. If he could be with anyone it would be _you_." Santana stood up. "If you don't want to forgive Finn then fine! But the only person you are hurting is yourself... And Finn."

Santana started walking towards the door but heard Rachel shout to her. "Tell Finn I'm sorry." Santana nodded and left.

**~That evening~**

It was about 8.00pm when Santana returned to Finn's apartment. She didn't really know what to expect. Would Quinn still be there? Would the apartment be in a worse condition than when she left? She really didn't know what to think.

Finn buzzed her in and she headed up the elevator. When she walked in she was happy to see that the furniture that was broken when she left had been cleared away and she couldn't see anything else missing. She cautiously peeked her head around the living room door and was happy with what she saw.

Finn and Quinn were sat on the couch with a take-away pizza. Though Finn's face was still stained from the tears he seemed in a much better mood than when she had left that morning.

"Hey, you're back." Finn tried to sound cheerful but Santana could tell he wasn't himself.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were doing." Santana came in and sat down.

"I'm ok." Finn nodded. "Here's some pizza." He handed her a few slices in a box and she accepted it gratefully.

"How've you been then?" Santana asked as she dug into a slice.

"Ok. I think it's still sinking in." Finn shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water. "And the way I see it, it isn't over yet." Both girls looked at Finn with confused faces.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"She will realise that we are meant to be together. Whether it's in one week or one year she will realise." Finn seemed pretty confident which broke Quinn's heart.

"You know Finn, I think you should hope for the best but prepare for the worst." Quinn said to him as if she was treading on egg shells.

"I appreciate your concern for me but don't worry. Me and Rachel are going to be together." Finn smiled a little but it was clear he was hiding a thousand tears inside.

"I think I'm going to go." Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag. "I've been here all day, I think you're sick of me." She tried to joke.

"I appreciate you being here for me. You're a true friend." Finn smile gratefully to Quinn.

"I'm going to go too." Santana stood up with Quinn. "I think you will benefit from some time alone."

"Thanks to you both." Finn guided them to the door. "I can always rely on you and I hope you know I'll always be here if you guys need me." The two girls nodded and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow Finn." Santana quickly hugged Finn and stepped outside.

"I'll try and stop by after work to see you." Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn just as Santana did and then joined her friends.

"See you both." Finn waved to them and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed and they could no longer see him, he dropped his tough-guy act. He let the tears claw their way back to his eyes and flow down his face.

**A/N: Next chapter will be better! Review what you want to see!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A happier chapter. I know I said this chapter will be better but maybe it's next chapter. Only a few more chapters left now...**

Despite Quinn saying she'd try to stop by, she hadn't. In the three days since the break up she had stopped by once for around half an hour. Finn's Mom, Puck and Santana had all been to see him and make sure he was ok but Quinn didn't seem interested.

This was why Finn didn't want to date Quinn, he never knew what she was thinking. She was always a closed book and one minute she was always with him, the next she was never there. With Rachel she always told him how she felt and was always there for him; that was one of the many reasons Finn loved her.

He wanted to go and see her but he knew he couldn't. For Finn a friendship wasn't on the cards because he loved her too much so it would just hurt to see her but know he wasn't with her. No matter how much he wanted to see her smile, see her beautiful eyes, hear her voice and her laugh, he knew he couldn't.

Everyday Finn had woke up and it dawned on him again that he didn't have Rachel. When you meet the person you're meant to be with, you know about it, and Rachel was it for him. The thought of not being with Rachel didn't feel right. Rachel was the missing part of him and it was only her.

He had never believed in soul mates until he had started seeing Rachel. Everything about them being a couple seemed right and imagining himself marrying Rachel seemed like his happy ending. Thinking he would marry someone else didn't seem likely.

As each day went by, the fact that he and Rachel weren't a couple anymore became more and more real. It still hadn't sunk in because the idea felt so foreign and strange. He still thoroughly believed that he and Rachel would end up together. He just had to figure out how...

**~Rachel~**

Rachel woke up three days later with a craving to see Finn. She was glad she had rehearsals so that she would be distracted. At 9.00am she left for the theatre for the day.

It was around 5.00pm when she was allowed to go home but that's not where she was planning on heading. She had to see how Finn was doing because it was driving her crazy. She hadn't seen Finn, Quinn, Santana, Kurt or anyone who knew Finn since her last conversation with Santana so she had no source of information on how Finn was doing.

She was not doing too well. Their relationship had only been very short but she had enjoyed every minute of it. She enjoyed feeling like she wasn't alone and having someone who really loved her. Now it had been brutally ripped from her grasp all too soon.

As she entered Finn's building she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous to see his face again, to hear his voice, to smell his scent, see his charming half smile...

What if Finn was doing awful and was depressed. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she had done that to someone. Or worse, what if Finn was doing surprisingly well and had already moved on? Or at the worst case scenario, what if he had moved on with Quinn?

She pushed all negative thoughts out of her head as she pressed the button for his intercom. There was a long pause and she began to think he wasn't in when she heard his voice through the small speaker.

"Hello?" Rachel couldn't tell if he was happy or sad just from that.

"Hey, Finn. It's me, Rachel." There was a long pause. An unnaturally long pause. Rachel was scared he had passed out or something while she stood nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Finn seemed nervous... or was it irratated?

"I came to see how you were doing. Can I come up?" There was another pause and then a green light flashed and the door clicked open.

She smiled a smile that was a combination of relief and nervousness as she headed up to his apartment. The elevator ride seemed to last forever but it eventually ended and she walked to the his door. She knocked and waited until he came to answer.

"Hey." She whispered when she saw his face.

"Hey." He replied just as quietly. "Come in." He moved aside and let her into his living room where they both sat down.

"So how've you been." She asked awkwardly.

"I've been..." Finn paused for a second while he thought. "not too good." He admitted and Rachel may have been mistaken but his voice shook a little signalling he was hiding tears. "What about you?"

"Not great, I won't lie." Rachel tried to smile a little. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah." Finn agreed. "You look great."

"So do you. Have you been working out?" She noticed his muscles looked more defined and he looked thinner.

"Yeah." Finn looked at his body. "I wanted to take my mind off things and stop moping around."

"That's a good idea." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah.. It was Quinn and Santana's idea." As soon as those words left his mouth he wondered why he had said them. Did he really think Rachel would want to hear about him and Quinn? Even if they were just friends.

"Quinn..." Rachel repeated and looked down. She looked like it had just dawned on her what he had done again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. For everything." Finn said. He felt like he was going to cry but he needed to be strong.

"It's fine. You and Quinn can be whatever you want to be now. We're not dating anymore." She tried to smile but it was very unconvincing when there were tears in her eyes. "This is why Brody told me I'd be better if I didn't see you." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brody?" Finn looked up surprised. "You've been seeing Brody?"

"Well... Yeah. Just like Quinn was helping you, Brody has been helping me."

"Are you kidding me? You've been meeting up with your male prostitute ex-boyfriend?" It hurt Finn to think of her moving on.

"How's this different to you meeting with Quinn?" Rachel was shocked at how hypocritical he was.

"That's different because I have no intention of dating Quinn!" Finn stated matter-of-factly.

"The fact that you slept together begs to differ." Rachel retorted. "Anyway I have no intention of dating Brody." There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Can we just stop this?" Finn asked eventually.

"Stop what?"

"This." Finn indicated between the both of them. "Look Rachel, I have been tortured enough! I have learnt my lesson and I will never do anything, _anything _to hurt you again." Finn moved closer to Rachel. "Please can you give me a second chance? I promise you I won't mess this up again. I love you Rachel and I don't want to live my life without you."

Rachel looked at how desperate Finn seemed and felt bad. She loved him too and wanted to be with him. But she didn't want to regret being back with him if he hurt her again. "I don't know..."

"Please Rachel! I was stupid and drunk and I made a mistake! Is one more chance too much to ask for?"

"What if you mess up again? I don't want to regret giving you another chance..."

"Rachel, in the end we only regret the chances we didn't take." Finn reached for her hand and she didn't object.

"I don't know if I trust you anymore though." Rachel countered.

"Look Rachel. I love you, I don't care if you say you don't want to be with me because I'm not going to give up on you. You mean too much for me to stop trying." Rachel stayed silent for a few minutes while she thought. "Please will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

After another few seconds of silence Rachel made her decision. Without another word she leant forward and kissed Finn. As soon as their lips touched the spark returned and she realised how much she had missed his lips. The truth was, she loved Finn and she would hate herself forever if she didn't give him another chance.

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a maybe." Rachel cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him again. "You're so annoying you know that?" Rachel added when she pulled away.

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard I try to hate you, I can't stop loving you." Rachel giggled. Finn smiled widely.

"I love you." Finn said honestly.

"I love you too." Rachel kissed him one more time.

The buzzing of the intercom pulled them away from each other and Finn sighed. He walked over and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Quinn and Puck." Rachel didn't hear what was said, just the mumble of a distorted voice.

"Now isn't a good time." She heard Finn reply and glanced over.

"Why what's going on?" Again she didn't hear what was said but she knew it was a womans voice. "Never mind, someone's opened the door."

Finn sighed again and looked at Rachel. She was a little concerned at what was going on but tried to act casual.

"I'm going to say sorry in advance." Finn said as he walked over to her.

"For what?" Rachel asked. As if on cue the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard and then Quinn and Puck appeared.

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn raised her eyebrows when she saw her.

"Hello Quinn, Noah." She looked at them both and tried to look as happy at seeing them as she could.

"Hey, the Hot Jew's back!" Puck winked and took a seat.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn smiled a fake smile and sat across from her.

"Not that it's any of your business, I was coming to see how Finn was doing." Rachel said.

"I think it is my business seeing as I've been the one trying to make him feel better for the past few days." Quinn responded.

"Actually Rachel is considering taking me back." Finn interjected.

"Oh, really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow again. "And why's that?"

"Because I love him and he loves me." Rachel smiled to Finn who smiled right back.

"I see." Quinn nodded. There was a while of awkward silence between them all before Rachel stood up.

"As much fun as this is," She said clearly being sarcastic. "I think I'm going to go."

"You don't have to Rachel." Finn tried to make her stay.

"No it's fine, I'd rather us talk alone anyway." Rachel walked over to Finn and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said after her as she walked to the elevator.

"So Hudson, you managed to get your girl back." Puck fist-bumped Finn.

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "...Well, maybe."

**A/N: Please review if you have a minute.**

*****Spoiler Alert*** Finchel in the next chapter!**


End file.
